You're The One Who Will Open The Door
by ChaoticallyInsane
Summary: Follows the events of KH1. Riku, Sasuke, Kairi, and Sora's normal lives at Destiny Islands comes to an end when darkness takes over their world. Seperated from their friends, Sora and Sasuke are forced to go on an adventure to find them. Though... is this all just about finding Riku and Kairi? Eventual Sora x OC
1. Preparation

Hi what's up?! I want to thank you for finding my story interesting enough to click on it. I promise that I will put as much as I can into this fanfic X3 (man I love typing that, it's so cute)! I had this story lying around on my computer so I decided to update it. I hope you guys like it as much as I do.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OC and any other OCness twisted into the original story. Seriously, KH belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Don't sue me...**

**What Sasuke Looks Like:** Naturally Sasuke has bluish black hair, bright silver/gray eyes, a pale complexion, and a necklace with the nobody symbol on it. She wears a dark blue spaghetti-strap top that forms an "X" on her chest with the straps and stops below her navel, dark gray biker shorts underneath two thick belts forming an "X" around the shorts (one white while the other is dark blue), one white and black checkerboard sock along with a black one, and black hightops. She features a dark blue writband as well as a black fingerless glove.

* * *

My silver orbs rested on the horizon in front of me. This island was beautiful when it was quiet. Not only that, but there was a slight breeze picking up. This filled the air with its natural salty scent. The calming sound of the palm trees could be heard along with the sound of the crashing of the waves onto the shore. Occasionally, the seagull's squawking could be heard from above. This only added to the fact that Destiny Islands was nothing more than a tropical paradise.

"Hey, Sasu?! Why are you just standing there like a dead person?" I whipped my head around to see a laughing red head. She was rocking on the lilac heels of her white shoes. Her short hair danced around her neck as her body shook with each giggle. Her expression was carefree and lacked any emotion besides happiness… except one thing…

… She was hiding something behind her back…

"What's that, Kairi? Is that another love letter to Sora?" I smirked, leaning against the crooked tree and resting my arms behind my head. I watched as she stopped laughing and blushed. She furiously shook her head and narrowed her eyes at me, obviously embarrassed. "Then what is it?"

"I need you to get these items for the raft if we plan on sailing anytime soon." She smiled, revealing the sheet of paper from behind her back. "I also need your help with finding Sora. He ran off to go take a nap somewhere again."

_Again? _I thought to myself. The brunette had to be the laziest person on Destiny Islands. What was even worse was that he left us girls to handle his dirty work, because we all knew that Riku wasn't going to do it. Kairi didn't like to do heavy lifting either. Guess who the lucky "Sora's Chores" winner was. If you guessed anyone besides me then you are _so_ off. "Really? Can't you look for that lazy bum by yourself, Kai? I already have to get the other stuff and Tidus made my shoulder sore with all his constant challenges." I begged, rubbing my bare shoulder for emphasis. She rolled her dark blue eyes in an "Are-you-kidding-me" fashion. "Please?"

She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the bridge that connected the small island to the large one. My black high tops were clumsily clanking against the hard wood as she pulled me across. To be honest I tripped a few times. Since when was she this strong?

"You have a lot of excuses, Sasuke." She said, trying to sound serious. I could see her fighting a smile that was tugging against her lips. Kairi had already begun pulling me through the shack and down the stairs. "Would you rather I ask Riku for help?"

My eyes grew wide at this. Getting Riku involved really wasn't necessary. Not with him teasing me about how useless I am afterwards. The silver-haired boy was always hard on me for no reason. "No, I'll help you okay!" I said, blowing a strand of my dark (almost black) blue hair out of my eyes. It didn't do much good considering that my hair was parted to keep my left eye slightly hidden. "Why do you always play my trump card, Kairi? I thought you were supposed to be my friend…"

"That's funny. Now you go search the back of the island while I search around here!" Kairi smiled, spinning on her tippy toes. If my life where an anime I defiantly would have sweat dropped right now.

"Kai, turn around…" I groaned, slapping my forehead. He was RIGHT there.

Sora was laying on the shining white grains of sand with his arms behind his head. If it weren't for the light snoring coming from him anyone would have mistaken him to have just died on the beach. He looked completely relaxed within his dreams. This didn't sit well with me… Not at all.

"Sora!" I yelled, standing above him and casting a shadow over his body. He shifted a little bit but didn't bother opening his eyes. "Hey don't act like you can't hear me!"

The brunette jumped at my voice. He let out a small yell before turning on his knees and facing us. He looked embarrassed as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck and smiled. This made Kairi laugh like she usually did when Sora was busted. I, on the other hand, just smirked and folded my arms over my chest. "Give me a break you guys." He said, chuckling a bit.

"Sora, you lazy bum, I'd knew I'd find you snoozing down here." Kairi giggled, rocking on the heels of her shoes again. I nodded in agreement as he shook his head in shock. My expression faded from smug to disbelief. Wait... what did she just say...?!

"No you didn't! You were going to have me search the whole island looking for him! I was the one who found him." I defended, pointing to Sora while looking at the laughing red-head. Sora looked lost beyond for words as he watched us argue over who did what. Honestly he looked a bit scared, not that it would have meant anything. A scared Sora is a myth around these parts. "Just look at him. He looks like he crawled out of a pile of seaweed and passed out right here."

"No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breath, I couldn't- OW! That hurt!" Sora cried, clutching the back of his head. I smirked in victory at my legendary "Smack-some-sense-back-into-this-kid" slaps. He huffed and pouted his bottom lip. "A simple tap would have been fine..."

"Are you sure you're not still dreaming?" Kairi asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Funny... that was the same exact thing I wanted to know.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know." He trailed off, lowering his head slightly to look at the glistening sand. I leaned towards Kairi's ear and whispered: _It totally was a dream_. She giggled at my comment before returning her attention back to Sora. "What was that place? So bazar..."

"Yeah, okay." I smirked, watching as Kairi began to walk to the water. She had her hands behind her back and her eyes facing the sky. Sora raised an eyebrow at me and nodded his head over to her. I just shrugged, making him turn around to watch her too.

"Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?" Sora asked, tilting his head to the side. I mentally face-palmed. Was he going to ask her this question every week. He had a glint of hope in his blue eyes as he questioned her. Yeah... like he was going to get the answer the fortieth time he asked.

"I told you before. I don't remember." She replied, a hint of a giggle in her smooth voice. She let her hands drop to her side.

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing..."

"You ever wanna go back?"

"Hmm... well, I'm happy here." She replied. I knew she was most likely smiling by the way her voice sounded. Then again when wasn't she? Kairi was always so happy and cheerful. She was still staring out into the ocean while we eyed her with interest.

"Really?" Sora and I said in unison, disbelief covering our tones. It still was weird how she didn't seem to have the slightest bit of curiosity about were she was from.

"But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there. I wanna see 'em all." He smiled, a dreamy look spreading across his face. I looked down at him and smiled; he had always been the adventurous one out of all of us. Kairi turned around to show us her big smile.

"So what're we waiting for-"

"Hey!" A voice shouted from behind us. My eyes grew wide as I let out a small squeak. I knew who it was... and most likely he wasn't going to like seeing us being lazy while he did everything. I ran behind Kairi, trying to hide behind her small form. Riku stood there with a giant log under his arm. "Aren't you guys forgetting about me? So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." He said, tossing the log into the air so it would land on Sora. I snickered and his sea green eyes traveled to us. "You two are just as lazy as he is."

"So you noticed." Kairi giggled, scratching the back of her head. I stepped from my hiding place and shook my head at him. Being as lazy as Sora was saying something... and boy was it saying A LOT. Riku sat on the sand next to Sora and smirked at me. "Okay, we'll finish the raft together! I'll race you!"

A round of competitive looks shot between the three of us.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Ready? Go!" Kairi shouted anyway, not taking a running stance. The boys jumped to their feet and got ready to take off. Though, before they could, I hopped onto Riku's back seeing he was the strongest. He let out a quick 'Hey!' and ran as fast as he could which was around the same as Sora. "Hey, Sasuke, that's cheating!"

My silvery orbs scanned the sheet of paper as Kairi read the items off to me. Building this thing was going to be harder than I thought. I barely even knew where half of these things were. This meant I had to run around for about an hour, not that I was complaining. We all wanted to explore different worlds so this is what we had to do to do it. "Sasu, are you listening to me?" She sighed, shaking her head at me. I blinked a few times and looked up at her.

_Of course I wasn't listening..._

"Yeah, I hear ya Kai." I replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck out of habit. She playfully rolled her eyes and nudged me on the arm with her elbow. "You said to... uhh..."

"I said you need to find a log and a cloth. You can get the rest tomorrow since it's getting late." She explained again. I nodded before giving her back the sheet of paper. Might as well get this over with. "Come back when you're done, 'kay?"

"Alright." I said, jumping off that platform that lead to the door to the other side of the island. Where was I supposed to get a log? Better yet... where was I supposed to get a cloth from? I thought about where would be a good place to look first as I walked under the bridge. I know there's got to be a cloth in one of the shacks but which one?

I came to a screeching halt when I seen a log sitting next to the shore. A smile spread across my face, _Score!_ I walked over to go pick it up but something got there before I did. The next thing I knew the log was missing and a bunch of footprints were left instead. I whipped my head around to see Sora running away to where Tidus was... with the log under his arm.

"Sora, I saw that first!" I yelled after him. He just winked at me and continued running, ignoring everything I said. Great, where was I gonna get one now? This thought continuously came into my mind as I headed to the bridge that would take me to the small island. There was almost always a bunch of interesting things there.

It was pretty quiet on the small island; nothing important catching my eye. Riku was sitting on the Paopu tree, looking off into the distance like he usually did when he was deep in thought. Trying not to bother him, I walked further onto the sand. A light brown log was laying on the edge of the island. I checked for signs of the brunette before diving at it. I hoisted it high into the air and smiled, "YES!" (insert Final Fantasy winning theme here)

Riku raised a silvery eyebrow at me causing me to make a silly face and wave at him. He shook his head as I walked towards the bridge. Instead of going down the stairs I just jumped down to the sand below. For some reason a burst of adrenaline had shot through me. Not that this was one of the first times this had happened.

I made my way over to where Selphie sat on the dock. Maybe I could ask her where a cloth was. "Aah, the breeze feels great." She sighed, swinging her legs back and forth. I tapped on her shoulder and she turned around to smiled at me. "Sasuke! What're you up to these days? We never see you."

"Nothing much, you know, the usual." I answered, smiling back at her. "Do you know where I could find a cloth... by chance?"

"Yeah... if you duel with me." Selphie smirked, standing up. I rubbed my imaginary beard while I pretended to think about it. I could fight with her and find out what I wanted or I could look around for another who knows how long. "So... what do ya say?"

"I say prepare to be beaten." I said, watching as she pulled out her jump rope. I picked up a wooden sword and started for the beach with her on my heels. She took her stance while I took mine. Not bad, she guarded her front pretty good.

"Okay, don't hold back!" She shouted before sprinting towards me.

She swung her jump rope and I blocked it; just in time too or it would have hit me hard on the face. I jumped to attack which only lead to her twisting out of the way. I attacked again, this time hitting her on the back of her leg. She lost her balance for a bit before swinging the jump rope. I tried to dodge it but it hit me on the arm. It stung a bit though it wasn't anything to focus on. Selphie was a lot faster since the last time I fought her. I ran at her and striked her on her back, making her yelp and fall onto the sand.

"Aww I can't believe I lost." She whined, a look of defeat creeping upon her face. I gave her a hand to help her stand up and she took it. She was standing on her feet smiling within seconds. "Just head that way and climb up the ladder. There's a cloth in that shack."

"Thanks Selphie!" I smiled, running in the direction she pointed to. That direction happened to be slightly to the left of the water fall. I climbed up the ladder, walked into the shack, at glared at the white cloth that was hanging on the wall. All that work and it wasn't somewhere extremely hard to find. Great... there goes my dignity for a while. I pulled it off the wall and went to go report to Kairi. Most likely Sora already finished getting his stuff... 'cause he stole my log...

"Ready to call it a day?" Kairi said, taking the items out of my hands. My head nodded furiously at her question. Who was I kidding, I was tired. "Okay, we'll finish this up tomorrow."

We all sat on the Paopu tree as we watched the sunset. Oranges, blues, pinks, and purples swirled across the sky. It was nice, getting to watch it like this. Normally Sora and Riku would be arguing about who's stronger or Kairi was trying to get me to cut my bangs. None of this took place at the moment; just pure silence.

"So, Sasuke and Kairi's homes are out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked, looking at Riku. He was leaning against the tree with his toned arms crossed over his chest. All day it seemed as if he was heavily thinking about something.

"Could be." He simply replied, looking down at his shoes for a brief moment before his eyes wandered back to the sky. I cocked my head to the side as we all watched him. "We'll never know just by staying here."

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora pressed, a curious expression crossing his facial features. Kairi and I bounced our heads back and forth between the two like their conversation was a tennis match.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." He answered. He didn't look the slightest bit phased by Sora's questions.

"So, suppose you get to another world, what would you do there?" Kairi giggled, smiling at Riku. I wanted to know the answer to this along with her. This thought had never occurred to me. I just thought that it would be fun to get off Destiny Islands for once. Riku was probably thinking the same.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku smirked, looking up at the tree of us.

Sora laid on the tree and put his hands behind his back, "I dunno."

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff." Riku said, uncrossing his arms. I raised my eyebrows at him. I hadn't thought of it that way.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you Riku?" I asked, gently nudging him on the arm with my black high tops. He turned around and looked at me. Were his eyes always this intense? "You seem to have thought a lot about this."

"Thanks to you two. If you guys hadn't come here I probably would've never thought of any of this." He explained, smiling at us. Kairi smiled back while my eyes grew wide. Riku hardly ever smiled. "Kairi, Sasuke, thanks."

"You're welcome." We replied in unison, flashing him a thumbs up. He started walking towards the bridge and three three of us hopped off the tree, following him. Kairi and I were walking way ahead of the boys. We were just talking about random things... mainly the raft.

"Come on, I know you wanna try it."

"What are you talking about?"

I turned around to see what the two were talking about. Riku was laughing while Sora was tossing something into the sand below. I raised an eyebrow at the silver-haired boy and he just patted my head before running to the docks. Sora and I chased after him, both of us confused by the older teen's actions.

3rd person P.O.V.

Donald walked through the bright halls of the gigantic castle. This was the third time he's passed the brooms carrying buckets of who knows what. Surprisingly he was in a good mood which was weird considering the fact that he was Donald Duck. He stopped in front of light purple doors that stood around fifty feet tall only to open a small section in the door that was normal sized.

"Good morning your majesty." He said, walking into a large throne room. He followed the long red rug that lead to where the king usually sat. The room was unnaturally quiet but he didn't question it. "It's nice to see you this morn- WHAT?!"

Once the throne came into sight he seen the the king was not sitting on it. Instead Pluto sat next to it with a letter in his mouth. The yellow dog gave Donald the letter for him to read. Donald quickly opened it and his onyx eyes scanned the paper, reading it thoroughly.

He blinked a few times before running out of the room screaming...

He ran all the way to the garden searching for his friend. Of course, he found him sleeping soundly on the grass. "Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" Donald shouted, only for the knight to ignore him. He growled before pointing his index finger in the air, "LIGHTNING!"

Goofy yelped as the electricity came from the sky and shot through his body. He looked around tiredly until his eyes landed on the mage in front of him. "Hey there, Donald, G'morning."

"We've got a problem Goofy! But don't tell anyone..." Donald whispered, a serious look in his eyes.

Goofy slowly nodded, most likely not understanding what he meant. "Queen Minnie?"

"Not even the Queen!"

"Daisy?"

"NOOOO! It's top secret!" Donald shouted, glaring at Goofy. Goofy moved his gaze from Donald to something behind him. He opened his mouth to speak but he cut him off.

"G'morning ladies." Goofy smiled, making Donald freeze. He slowly turned around and came face to face with the two perviously mentioned girls.

"Wha~?" He asked, a shocked expression on his face. Minnie put her hands on her hips and gave Donald a stern look matching the one Daisy was giving him. "Hehehe..."

* * *

**Please review, it makes me happier than a fangirl who just seen their crush take off their shirt! Lol that was so random. I am sorry about that...**


	2. The Last Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Seriously, don't sue me.**

* * *

"You guys at it again?" I asked, watching as the two boys glared at each other.

Today we had moved to the back of the island, only to find Sora and Riku arguing over something most likely stupid. They always did this when they wanted to settle something. I wasn't going to lie. I sometimes took part in these little competitions... though I was beaten by Riku every time.

The brunette began stretching to get ready for their race. "All right, I'll be the judge." Kairi said as we walked to the back door that lead to the other side. Riku turned his face towards her and nodded; a silent way of telling her to continue. "The usual rules apply! Take any route you want... First one to tag that star and make it back here wins."

"If I win, I'm captain! And if you win..." Sora started, excitement visible on his face. I smirked while crossing my arms over my chest. So they were fighting over who was the captain on the raft, huh? This was going to be a tough fight because Riku clearly didn't want to lose that position.

"I get to share the paopu with whoever I choose." He said, not looking any of us in the eye. Sora tilted his head to the side and stared at the silver-haired teen. He looked VERY confused at the moment. He let out a quick 'Huh?' to which Riku replied with, "Deal? The winner gets to share the paopu with whoever they want. No if, and's, or but's."

"Wha? ... Wait a minute-"

"Okay, on my count!" Kairi smiled, raising her arm high in the air. Sora looked like he was over thinking things; Riku was good at making people forget what they were doing. The boys took their running stances and looked at the red-head. "One... two... three... GO!"

Before I knew it they were running across the incomplete bridge. They jumped across the gap and they both almost fell from an unsecure piece of wood. Sora climbed up the ladder to the zipline. _Smart choice_, I thought as Riku went around to take the long way. Sora got onto the zipline but as soon as it moved forward, he let go and fell off of the tower. Kairi and I both face-palmed at his idiocy.

Riku was almost to the star when he started running again. Sora began hopping from the trees tops that, surprisingly, got him there a tiny bit before him. They tagged the star and jumped through the trees again in an attempt to get back to the bridge. At this point I didn't know who would win. Riku took the lead as they jumped over the last gap in the bridge, but Sora jumped farther than him and landed in front of Kairi.

"Now the score is zero to one!" Sora shouted, fist pumping the air. I laughed when he started to do his victory dance... which consisted of the weirdest dance moves I've ever seen. "Yay, I'm so proud of myself!"

"Man, lighten up. It's just a name after all." Riku sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head. Sora narrowed his sky blue eyes at him. Yeah... he obviously just killed his vibe. "Anyway, let's get back to work already."

With that, Riku left through the door to do who knows what. Kairi smiled at Sora and I and began rocking on her heels. I was beginning to wonder if this was a habit of her's. "Today we collect provisions for our trip! Let's see... Sora you're looking for one seagull egg, one mushroom, and three fish. Sasu you're getting two mushrooms, two coconuts, and... fill this up with drinking water. But not from the ocean!" She explained as she handed me an empty bottle. "Bring everything back here once you guys are done. If you need help just ask."

We nodded our heads and sprinted off into different directions. Which one should I get first? Probably the coconuts since they'll be easier to find, I mean... this is a tropical island. That's when I realized that there were a bunch of trees right in front of the raft. I took out my wooden sword and hit one of the large brown trees repeatedly. Eventually a coconut fell, almost hitting me on the head I might add.

"Sasuke, be careful!" Kairi called out to me as I hit another tree. I looked up to see what she was talking about and a ripe coconut fell onto my head. Letting out a long 'Owww!' I gripped my cranium to ease the pain. Kairi walked over to me and picked the fruit of the ground. "Thanks for the items."

"You're... welcome... Kai..." I groaned, stumbling onto my feet. She giggled and walked back over to the raft. Well, so much for help...

I targeted the drinking water next. This would be easy. We always got our water from that fountain out in the front. I walked to the unfinished bridge, through the door, and back to the front of the island. I went under the bridge at to the large waterfall. Wakka was standing in front of it while he practiced with his blitz ball.

"Hi Wakka." I waved as I jumped into the water. I pulled out the glass bottle and filled it to the top with the ice-cold liquid. Wakka smiled at me and tossed the ball into the air. He was pretty good with doing blitz ball tricks, but no one could beat Tidus.

"Hey, Sasuke, you wanna play, ya?" He asked, kicking the blue ball back into the air. I put the lid on the bottle and shook my head. Honestly I did, I just didn't have time for it right now. I planned on getting this stuff before Sora. "I promise I won't go easy on ya this time."

"Sorry, Wakka. Maybe later, I gotta take care of some business first." I replied, climbing out of the waterfall. He gave me a thumbs up and kicked the ball so high that I couldn't see it anymore. I quickly moved out of the way. I so did not want to be hit on the head again. "I'll be back Wakka!"

I ran back to the back of the island. That's where the mushrooms usually grew so they had to be back here. I walked along the bridge looking for the small fungus. It was harder to find than the cloth and don't even get me started on that. I walked over to the zipline tower and sat criss-cross beside it. Where do mushrooms even grow?! Kairi should have given Sora the mushrooms and given me the seagull egg and a fish. I'm good at climbing... just not good at looking.

I groaned and laid down on the sand to stare at the sky. Suddenly, a flash of red was visible from the corner of my eyes. _Was that a mushroom?_, I thought as I jumped up into a sitting position. Right by my leg was a rather big mushroom in plain sight.

"This island never ceases to make me feel stupid." I sighed, picking it up. I looked around to find any suspicious places that the last fungus would hide. It was most likely someplace dark. Then again this mushroom was in broad daylight. I tilted my head up to the hole inside of the mountain. "Maybe one's in there."

I jumped to grab onto the ledge before pulling myself up. Sitting right in the middle of the small cave was another mushroom. I snatched it off the ground and jumped out, heading straight to Kairi. _Please don't let me be the last to get everything, please don't let me be the last one to get everything..._

"I got them all, Kai!" I shouted, running over to the raft. I handed her all of the supplies before looking around. There were no traces of Sora around here. She took them and put them on the raft along with the other stuff we had collected. "So, I got back before Lazy did, huh? That's a first."

"Yeah, if you're here now then Sora should have dropped the stuff off ten minutes ago." She said, tapping her index finger on her chin. I glared at her only for her to laugh at me. She patted my shoulder, "I bet he passed out somewhere. Can you go look for him, please?"

"Whatever you say." I smirked, walking to the front of the island once again. I walked over to the smaller island to see if he was hanging around the Paopu tree. No luck; Tidus was there flinging his wooden sword around. After saying a brief hello to him, I tried around the docks. I tried the beach, the shacks, and even searched the back of the island again. So far I've found: Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and a seashell that's shaped like a raindrop.

"Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh?"

His voice rang through my ears as I passed by the waterfall. His voice came from the secret place Sora, Kairi, Riku, and I had played in for years. It sounded as if he was talking to somebody which was weird because no one was in the cave. I slowly walked into the dark place and hid myself so I could eavesdrop. _Was he talking to his parents? Impossible because there's no other boats at the dock..._

"W-where did you come from?" Sora asked, a hint of fear in his tone. It was well masked by his curiosity however. I peeked my head from around the wall to see him talking to someone wearing a hood.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." The man answered... if you call that answering a question...

"So, you're from another world!"

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

"Oh yeah? You'll see! I'm gonna go out and learn what's out there! Right, Sasuke!?" Sora defended, looking at me. I face-palmed for the second time today. Turns out that I'm horrible at being sneaky. I walked into the cave and looked at the man. He looked oddly familiar for some reason.

"Hmph... a meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." The man said, motioning to the old door that was against the cave wall. We looked at it for a moment before trailing our eyes back to where the man was. This time, he was gone. Sora scratched the back of his head and raised an eyebrow.

"That was weird." I sighed, looking at Sora. He was standing closely to the cave wall almost as if he was trying to cover something. I leaned to the side and he shifted to block my view. "What are you hiding?"

"N-n-nothing!" He replied, putting his hands on my shoulders and spinning me around. He pushed me out of the cave. I didn't question it though, everyone has secrets. I just prefered to find his out later rather than now. "Let's go back to Kairi, okay?"

I nodded before racing him to the back of the island. He must have been a bit shaken up by what happened in the secret place because he tripped a few times. I got to her first with him following behind me only a few seconds behind. "Whatcha got there, Kai?" I asked, catching my breath while Sora sat down on the sand

"This? I'm making a necklace out of thalassa shells. In the old days sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage." She explained, taking the stuff from the brunette. She put it with the rest and smiled brightly at the both of us. "Thanks, you two! I found something today too. Here, you guys can have it." She said as she gave us a glowing green bottle of liquid. It was another potion I'm guessing. "Tired? Want to call it a day?"

"Yeah, I'm exhausted!" I yelled, yawning dramatically. She playfully rolled her eyes along with Sora. "Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little..."

"Alright, tomorrow's the big day. We should rest up!" She laughed, covering her mouth.

* * *

We sat on the dock as we watched the sunset. It wasn't as colorful as yesterday's but it was beautiful nonetheless. Sora sat on the right and Kairi sat on the left. I was laying on the dock between them on my stomach, swinging my legs in the air behind me. Riku wasn't with us this time, he said he would catch up with us later.

"You know, Riku has changed." Kairi stated randomly, making the both of us look at her curiously. I tilted my head to the side as I looked up at her. The way she said it was like she had been thinking this for a while.

"What do ya mean?" I asked. She smiled and looked down at me before turning back to the sunset.

"Well... hmm..."

"You okay?" Sora asked, nudging her slightly with his elbow. She laughed, still gathering up the words to say.

"Sora, Sasuke, let's take the raft and go- just the three of us!" She replied enthusiastically. Sora and I both raised an eyebrow at her while we looked at her confused. A long 'Huh?' escaped our lips as we exchanged nervous glances. "Just kidding."

"What's gotten into you?" Sora chuckled, shaking his head. His brown spikes barely moved with each turn of his head. I laughed too and Kairi playfully poked my forehead. "You're the one that's changed, Kairi."

"Maybe." She agreed, shrugging her shoulders. I stopped laughing and rolled onto my back to look at the sky above. "You know, I was a little afraid at first but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?"

"Yeah, of course!" I smiled, tilting my head towards her. They giggled a little bit because my bangs moved out of my way, fully exposing my forehead. It took me a while to find out what they were laughing at. I quickly fixed my hair and returned to my previous position.

"That's good." She whispered, shaking her head at me. She looked back at the sunset with a serious glint in her eyes. "Sora, Sasuke, don't ever change." She said as she stood up. We both looked at her in confusion for like the tenth time. "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."

We all nodded and continued to watch as the sun set.

* * *

**Please Review, it makes my day! Thank you to those of you who have. You don't know how long I was smiling after reading them.**


	3. Promised Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The rights to it belong to Disney and Square Enix. Seriously, don't sue me. I do, however, own any OCness twisted into the original story! **

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

"Oh, dear! what could this mean?" Daisy asked as they all finished reading the letter. It was the same one the King left with Pluto. However, this letter contained some rather... upsetting information.

"It means we'll just have to trust the king." Queen Minnie sighed, putting the letter on the desk. None of them could believe the King just up and left so quickly. Not only that but he had managed to get away without ANYONE noticing. "He knows what's best."

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's alright." Goofy whispered, a worried look on his face. Donald shook his head and stood up straight. "You're highness. Don't worry. We'll find the King and this 'key'." Donald said, putting up a brave front.

"Thank you, both of you." Queen Minnie smiled.

"Daisy, can you take care of-" He started but was cut short by her.

She nodded and smiled, almost looking ready for them to leave. "Of course. You be careful, now, both of you."

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Queen Minnie announced, pointing to something on the desk. Goofy and Donald leaned in closer to see what she was talking about. As far as they knew, nothing was on the desk besides a lamp and a whole bunch of papers.

"Over here!" Something shouted. They looked closer and seen something in a top hat jumping up and down. Well no wonder they didn't see him before. He was a cricket! Said insect tipped his hat and bowed, "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service."

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the King." Queen Minnie replied, looking at them. Donald saluted and waited for Goofy to do the same. When he didn't hear the sound of the dog's armor he turned his head to his left and saw nothing. Instead Goofy was standing next to Daisy waving goodbye to him.

"You're coming, too!" Donald shouted, grabbing him and pulling him towards the door. They headed to the Gummi garage to prepare the ship to leave. The endless stairs grew tiring after a while. Despite that, they continued to walk.

"Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked, as they walked downstairs into the garage. He was a bit behind Donald who seemed to be growing more and more impatient with each step.

"It was terrible. We were scattered." Jiminy explained, sitting on Goofy's shoulders. He was far too small to wall down all these stairs by himself. "And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle."

"Goofy?"

"Oh right! I gotcha. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We gotta protect the world boarder!" Goofy said, remembering the rules after Donald had reminded him.

The duck shook his head and sighed, "Order."

"Right! World order..." Goofy laughed as they walked down the last few steps. They went through a long dimly lit hallway to get to the garage. A golden door shaped like a crown stood in front of them once they got to the end of the hall. "I guess we'll need new duds when we get there."

Donald opened the door leading into the gigantic room. Machines, robotic hands, gears, and all sorts of mechanical stuff surrounded the garage. There was not a piece of metal in the room that wasn't moving something else. Donald walked over to a gold speaker and got ready to talk into it.

"Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready!" He shouted to Chip and Dale. Chip pulled down a red lever as soon as they heard his voice. Suddenly two robotic hands reached down and grabbed the two by their collars; Goofy laughed while Donald growled furiously. The hands dropped them into the prepared Gummi ship and opened the exit. "Blast off!" He yelled, pointing his finger to the dark tunnel.

They waited for the ship to move forward... only for it to fall down a tunnel in the ground. The two both screamed loudly in fear.

* * *

I sat outside on the sand of the main island. There was nothing to do in my house; nothing but silence filled the small living space. My silver eyes traveled to the dark sky to look at the twinkling stars. _I wonder if we'll find my home after we leave. Hn... in the words of Riku: Who knows_, I thought, staring at the full moon. A shooting star shot across the sky as if to answer my question. Maybe we were. I didn't even know.

I laid on my back and put my arms behind my head. It would be really cool if we did. I arrived on Destiny Islands five years ago when I was nine. Ever since I've lived here, everyday was filled with the same stuff. I'd wake up, train with Tidus, have a strength contest with Riku that I never won, helped Kairi with whatever she needed me for, play blitzball, find Sora napping in the most ridiculous places, then go home to go to sleep. I was growing tired of the same thing. But hey, wasn't that the reason we all came up with this idea?

Loud clashing woke me up out of my thoughts. I sat up in a sitting position before looking to find the source of the noise. Dark clouds were rolling in over the second island where we all spent most of our time at. I stood up and gripped onto my silver necklace; no good feeling came from this. I untied my boat from the dock and headed over there. This didn't feel right at all.

"What the hell is that thing?" I whispered, arriving at the front of the island. I didn't bother tying the boat up. It just didn't seem like something I needed to do at the moment. In the air was a large ball of black and purple. Electricity sizzled around it as it spun around, not looking inviting at all.

Something sharp scratched at my leg, causing it to burn like crazy. I looked down to see a hunched over bug-looking monster lunging at me. It's yellow eyes seemed to glow against it's pitch back skin. It didn't walk straight, instead in was twitching with every step it took. _Wow, Sasuke, today's the perfect day to leave your wooden sword at home_, I thought to myself while reaching for a long stick in the sand. I held my make shift weapon in my hand as five new monsters appeared. Swinging the it at the monster was the first idea that came to mind. The stick went right through it, making my eyes grow wide. Just what exactly was going on here?

"Sasuke!" A voice yelled from behind me. I turned my head to see Sora running full speed towards me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the way before one of the monsters could cut at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what was going on!" I answered, running as fast as he was. We ran into the shack that lead to the bridge. That's all we could do... we couldn't fight them so we had very limited options. My index finger pointed across the bridge when a bunch of bright silver caught my eye. "Sora, wait. It's Riku."

He left me and sprinted across the bridge._ Thanks for caring_, I smirked while shaking my head. Of course, this was the wrong time to try and be funny but I couldn't help it. I ran to catch up with him before my legs became chew toys for these things.

"Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!" Sora yelled, reaching the small island. I stopped running and watched as Riku just stood there in complete silence. "The door has opened..." Riku said, looking towards the night sky. Maybe it was just me but something in his voice actually made him sound a bit happy.

"What?" I asked, walking closer to him. Sora didn't move an inch though.

"The door has opened, Sasuke!" He repeated, turning around to face us. I slowly slide back over to where Sora was standing. Yeah... something about him made me want to stay away. "Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!" Sora shouted, sending an incredulous look towards the silver-haired boy. My head instantly nodded in agreement; it was best that we all get off of this island until this all blows over.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku replied. Both of our eyes grew wide. Was this his super confusing way of saying he knows where she is? "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

He held out his hand for us as darkness swirled around his legs. It wrapped itself around his body. I slowly took a step backwards while Sora ran to him. He tried to hard to grab Riku's hand but the darkness was too strong. They both were covered in the stuff. I couldn't see them at all. "Riku, Sora?!" I yelled, cupping my mouth with my hands. A bright light shone within the darkness and it started tearing away. "Hey, are you guys okay?!"

The darkness disappeared and only Sora stood there. Riku was gone... along with with black stuff. He turned around to look at me, though something was off. He had a type of key in his hands. It kinda resembled a sword with it's silver blade, golden hand guard, and black grip. "... That's awesome." I smirked, cocking my head to the side.

He ignored me and started running. "Come on!" He called over his shoulder, jumping off the bridge. I followed him and jumped too, dodging the monsters that were coming at me. He swung the key at them and they actually disappeared this time. He pulled me towards the secret place; a white door stood at the entrance other than the usual green vines. "Let's go."

I shook my head and stepped back, "I don't wanna go in there. You go, get Kairi and meet me out here." I said, looking at him in all seriousness. He pondered whether he should let me before opening the door. He gave me a nod and went in, closing the door behind him.

I didn't know why, but my mind screamed at me to not go in there. I just had a bad feeling. Last time I didn't follow my gut I ended up in this situation. A person only makes that dumb mistakes once. Maybe four times if you were Sora. One of the black monsters stared at me but didn't dare come closer. It was like it knew something was going to happen. I gripped the stick in my hand; what could happen that would cause this thing to stay away from me?

**BAM**

* * *

My eyes shot open to find I was face first in the sand. My back hurt but I still managed to look around. We weren't even on the ground anymore. A chunk of the island was yanked out of the ground and hoisted into the sky. Laying beside my head was the stick I had used to defend myself against the monsters. It glowed a blinding white before turning into a key; this one was more black and looked different from Sora's. It was black and silver with black spikes surrounding the length of it. My back hurt too much for me to stand up. Sora must have hit me with the door when he opened it.

"Sasuke, hide!" Sora yelled, taking his fighting stance. _Hide from what?_

I looked up and a giant black monster that stood around seventy feet tall. It had messy black hair and a heart shaped hole in its chest. Its toes were curled upward in a twisted fashion. The monster got on its knees and darkness filled its empty chest. Sora charged at it and repeatedly attacked its arms with his new key sword thing. The monster shot out balls of darkness from its chest; some of them were aimed at Sora while most of them were heading towards me. "Get out of the way!"

I jumped up and grabbed the key before moving out of the way. Swinging rapidly at the balls that were coming towards me, my eyes searched for a way out of here. The balls came a stop before they dissolved into thin air... A person could get used to this thing. I moved to help Sora take down the big monster but a wave of pain shot through me. My back was really sore right now.

I did as Sora told me and hid behind a pile of debris while he did all the work. He was too busy hitting its arm to notice the small monsters creeping up on him. I threw my key at them and they disappeared; causing the sword to land in the ground behind Sora. He turned around to see what was thrown and the bigger monster clawed at him. He was injured now...

"Sora, here!" I shouted, throwing him the potion Kairi had given me earlier today. He caught it and used it before continuing to strike the monster. "There's gotta be some way to help out..."

Sora attacked the monster one last time with a powerful hit. It quickly crashed to the ground before getting sucked up into the glowing black and purple orb in the sky. Everything started spinning; getting pulled into the giant mass of darkness. I sprinted to the key and grabbed it so that it wouldn't get pulled away. Sora clutched onto my foot as he levitated in the air. The only thing weighing us down was the key wedged into the ground.

"I'm... slipping..!" Sora grunted, holding on to my high tops as long as he could. The key loosed meaning it was going to give any second now. I tried to reach for something else but my leg suddenly became lighter. Sora flew into the darkness... with my right shoe. I attempted to grab him but the key came a loose and I was pulled into the mass along with him.

* * *

I shook my head as the world came into focus. My body was leaning against the wall of some kind of building. Neon yellow lights lit the town up with signs and whatnot. Where was this exactly? "Hey, Sasuke, are you okay?!"

Lifting my head up; Tidus came into view, standing in front of me with a worried expression. I slowly nodded and rubbed my back. It was hurting even worse now. Tidus held his hand out to me and I used it to help me onto my feet. He pulled me up and smiled at me, "You know, people usually wear two shoes when they go outside."

I looked down and seen that one of my high tops were missing. "Sora... took it." I groaned, suddenly feeling like I was hit by a stampede. Tidus raised a blonde eyebrow at me and shook his head. "Where are we anyway? Are Riku and Kairi here?! Is everyone okay?! Have you seen Sora?! But most importantly... Have you seen my shoe?! My foot is cold!"

"Hey, calm down! We're in this place called Traverse Town. I guess we ended up here after Destiny Islands went missing." He explained, looking at the town around us. I stared at him dumbfounded. What was he talking about? Maybe he got hit on the head too many times with a blitz ball.

"Destiny Islands went missing?" I asked, nothing but pure shock covering my tone.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! If you have any suggestions on how I could improve my writing or anything you think I should add to the story, please comment on it. The link to what Sasuke's keyblade looks like will be on my profile.**

**P. S. Just a random question: Which is better ninjas or pirates?**


	4. Traverse Town

Oh, man! I love this chapter! I had so much fun writing it.

**Disclaimer: I no own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix. Seriously, don't sue me...**

* * *

"Destiny Islands went missing?" I asked, pure shock covering my voice. Tidus sighed before nodding and running a hand through his blonde hair. Our world was... gone. In a matter of minutes that orb of darkness destroyed everything and left us stranded here. "You got any news from anyone?"

"No but I seen someone with spiky brown hair run that way," He answered, pointing to two big double doors. Above it was a sign that said 'Second District'. "My guess is that the kid guy was Sora. You should start looking there if you want your shoe back."

"Thanks Tidus." I smiled, my headache beginning to go away. He flashed me a thumbs up as I opened the doors. The ground was cold on my thin sock but it didn't bother me much. That was the least important problem in this situation at the moment.

I closed the doors behind me and looked around the district. This one was a lot quieter that the last one and looked more empty. My eyes scanned the place for any signs for the brunette. _Nothing... he's not here..._, I thought, walking passed a hotel. The only form of life was the lights on the inside of the stores. Even then there was a possibility that no one was in them. In an attempt to search some more I found myself wandering into some kind of gizmo shop.

As soon as my foot stepped into the store those black things spawned everywhere. "Don't you guys go away? My back hurts!" I growled, dodging them. The shop was brightly colored and made it easier to spot the dark creatures. I used this to my advantage to predict where they would end up when they morphed into shadows. One of them stepped on my foot and I hopped around in pain. These monsters were actually pretty heavy. Giving up on looking around the gizmo shop, I ran to the exit. If fighting these monsters was going to get old as quick as that did I don't think I could handle this much more.

The exit lead to a boucany overlooking one of the alleys in the second district. A wobbly old ladder stood in the far corner though it was far to worn for me to use. I jumped off the ledge and landed on the cold concrete below. No clues or anything were in the small alley so I left, walking into the fountain in the middle of the district. A small door stood to the right of the water fountain so I went in there. _Hopefully my shoe- I mean Sora! Hopefully Sora's in here._

The door lead to a waterway and the back side of the hotel. A long stream of water slowed into a sewer in the back of the alley. Other than that there were no traces of life back here. I let out an irritated groan before going back to the second district. Maybe he was at the hotel? That seemed to be the only place that I didn't check.

I walked up the steps and to the double doors of the small building. It had five rooms that connected to the long hallway. "Hello? Anyone here?" I asked, walking passed each of the doors. I was greeted with complete silence; he wasn't here either! I exited the hotel and started for the first district, _Maybe I could ask Tidus for help._

The first district was more calm since the last time. Walking cautiously down the steps, I listened for any sounds that indicated the monsters were here. After concluding that there wasn't any, I ran to the center of the district, "Yo, Tidus! I couldn't find... him..."

Sora was laying unconscious on the ground with two people standing next to him. One of them was a man with medium length dark brown hair and a scar that went diagonally across his face. The other one was a girl with short black hair and a yellow scarf. They turned to look at me with surprised looks on their faces; the guy was more expressionless than the girl. I slowly scooted over to Sora and dug into his big pockets, pulling out my black high top. The entire time we just stared at each other in awkward silence.

"Hey there..." I chuckled, sheepishly scratching the back of my neck.

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up." Yuffie said, crossing her hands over her shoulders as she stared at Sora. Yuffie and the one named Leon brought Sora and I back to their room in the hotel. I offered to drag him there but Squall- I mean Leon declined, swinging the brunette over his shoulder like it was nothing. Sora sat up and shook his head. Most likely he was having a headache from when Leon knocked him out with his sword/gun. "You okay?"

"I guess..." He whispered, noddling his head slowly.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the keyblade." Yuffie explained to both of us. Sora smiled at her and moved to get off of the bed they had set him on. "I'm so glad that your okay, Sasuke." He replied sluggishly.

"Sasuke? She's/I'm standing in the corner." We told him in unison. "I'm the great ninja Yuffie."

"Huh?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She shook his head and looked back up at her. He must have been hallucinating when he had seen her. His eyes shot over to me as he stared at us confused.

"I think you might have over done it, Squall." She sighed, looking at the tall guy leaning in the corner opposite to the one I was in. He shook his head and let out a slightly annoyed sigh. He told me he didn't like people calling him that, yet she had done it anyway. "It's Leon." He simply said.

"Keyblade?" I asked, motioning Sora's key that was leaning on the wall next to Leon. Yuffie nodded at me and looked at the weapon also. "Yeah, we had to get it away from him to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking him." She answered, slowly pacing around the room.

"It was the only way we could conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long." Leon added, crossing his arms over his chest. Sora stared at the floor as he tried to process all of this. "Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." He picked up the keyblade and it faded out of his hands. Within seconds it was across the room in Sora's. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

"Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" Sora asked, clutching his head.

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

"Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" Aerith asked Donald and Goofy, explaining to them what she knew. They both quickly nodded at the pink-clad girl. Of course they knew that, how couldn't they?

"Yeah, but their supposed to be a secret." Goofy whispered, unsure if they should have answered that question.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now." She told them, shaking her head slightly. Their eyes grew wide, giving her their full attention. "When the Heartless came, everything changed.

* * *

"The Heartless?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Yuffie nodded, suddenly appearing by my side. I shrieked and jumped away from her. "When did you-"

"The ones who attacked you guys, you remember? Those without hearts." She cut me off, ignoring me completely. I put a hand over my chest in an attempt to slow down my speeding heart rate. "The darkness in people's hearts- that's what attracts them."

"And there is darkness within every heart." Leon said, shaking his head. I looked at the floor. That... was kinda depressing. "Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie smiled at me. I huffed and turned the other way, making Sora laugh a bit. I was still mad at her for almost giving me a heart attack.

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

"He was studying the Heartless." Aerith explained, looking the two in the eye. Donald and Goofy had no idea who he was so she had to explain him to them. "He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report."

"Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?"

"It's pages are scattered everywhere."

"Scattered?!"

"To many worlds."

"Oh, then maybe the King went to find 'em." Goofy suggested, putting his fist in his hand. Donald nodded in agreement. There was a possibility that statement was true. "Yes, those were my thoughts exactly." Aerith agreed.

"We've gotta find him quick, Donald!" Goofy shouted, looking down at the duck. Said duck scowled at him, "Wait! First we need that 'key'!"

"That's right. The keyblade."

* * *

"So... this is the key?" Sora asked, holding up the silver and gold keyblade. Yuffie clapped her hands and smiled, "Exactly!"

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade." Leon said as he headed towards the door. "That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what."

"Well, I didn't ask for this."

"The keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you." Yuffie told him in a sing-song voice. Leon leaned against the door and crossed his arms over his chest again, "So... tough luck."

"How did all this happen? I remember being in my room..." Sora trailed off. He gasped and jumped to his feet, looking at all of us. "Wait a minute! What happened to our home? Our island? Riku! Kairi!"

"You know what? I really don't know..." Leon sighed, closing his eyes. Sora looked at me to see if I knew. I just shook my head at him, "As far as I know, Destiny Islands is gone, Sora. I don't know where Riku and Kairi are."

We were all quiet after I said that. You could just feel the sadness radiating off of the brunette. I looked at Leon for help and he cleared his throat to catch Sora's attention. "The Keyblade can supposedly unlock almost anything. You're bound to run across treasure chests and other locks. Try it out." He said, motioning to the royal blue chest next to me.

Sora slowly walked over to it, keeping his head facing the floor. He tapped the chest with his keyblade twice and it popped open. I watched as he pulled out a bottle with green liquid in it. He put it in his pocket and turned to face the older male. "Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself." He instructed.

"Prepare myself?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To fight for your life. Are you ready?" Leon asked, nothing but seriousness in his tone. Sora nodded and turned to look at me. I nodded as well. "Alright. Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors."

"Leon!" Yuffie yelled, pointing to the Heartless that was spawning in the center of the room. This one was different that the other ones. It was wearing armor and was standing on two legs instead of four. It made clanking sounds as its body twitched awkwardly.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon growled, motioning for her to leave while he took out his gun-blade. She ran out of the room and slammed the door against the wall when she opened it. Funny, I could have sworn I heard something shriek...

"Sasuke you go too! You're still hurt." Sora ordered, taking his defensive stance. I nodded and ran out of the room after her. A girl with a pink dress and light brown hair in a braid followed after us. I ran with them out of the hotel and down one of the alleys.

"Where are we going, Yuffie?" I asked, speeding up to catch up with her. She was pretty fast; no wonder they called her a ninja. We dodged the Heartless and ran through a door that said 'Third District'. "To safety." She giggled, leading us to a vacant looking house. We walked inside and waited for Sora or Leon to come back. After about ten minutes Yuffie began pacing around the room, most likely a bit restless.

"I can't take this anymore." I sighed, running out of the house. She called after me but I ignored her. The sound of metal clanking together filled the third district as I walked outside. A purple suit of armor came crashing down on the first floor before a glowing heart disappeared into thin air. "Uh... I think you should come check this out..."

Yuffie ran outside and jumped off the second floor instead of taking the stairs. _Hmm... so she really is a ninja_, I thought as I did the same. Leon was already down there with Sora, a duck, and a tall dog. What...?

"So, you were looking for me?" Sora asked them, pointing to himself. The quickly nodded, making him sheepishly scratch his head.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the keyblade." Yuffie answered, walking closer to the group. I rubbed my back and groaned. Jumping down here was not a good idea while I was still sore.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds with our vessel." The dog suggested, looking at Sora with hope it his eyes. He looked at the ground while he thought it over. "I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi..." Sora whispered to himself.

"Of course!" The duck cheered, making me laugh. There was something about him that was just funny to me. The dog bent down to whisper something into his ear and he shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? But we need him to come with us to help find the King."

"Sora, go with them." Leon said, stepping forward too. Sora whipped his head around to look at him. "Especially if you want to find your friends."

"Yeah, I guess..."

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" The duck told him, waving his index finger. He put his hands on his hips and gave Sora a stern look. "No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" The dog added, moving his face next to the duck's. He glared at him and pushed him away before looking at Sora again. "This boat runs on happy faces." He smiled.

"Happy?" Sora asked, sounding very depressed. Was he going to make a silly face? I ran over to stand beside the two; there was no way I was going to miss this. We huddled together as he lifted his head to show us his face. His mouth was pulled into the widest grin ever and his eyes looked all bugged out. "Cheese~!"

We stared at him with blank faces for a while before me fell over laughing. That had to be the best thing I'd ever seen in my life. "That's one funny face!" The dog laughed, helping me and the duck up. Sora shook his head and smiled, "Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys under one condition: Sasuke gets to come too."

I raised an eyebrow and pointed at myself why the duck and dog glanced at me. They nodded in unison and gave us a thumbs up. I smiled, _Yes! I'm not going to be left here alone!_ "Donald Duck." The duck introduced, putting his hand out.

"Sasuke."

"Name's Goofy."

"I'm Sora."

We put our hands on top of each other, "All for one, one for all!" Goofy laughed.

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

They watched as Sora, Goofy, Sasuke, and Donald introduced themselves through the hologram. All of them were there, except maybe one person. "That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" Hades chuckled, sounding shocked.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own." Jafar explained to Hades. He just shook his flaming head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough." Ursala suggested, cackling at her own idea.

"And the brat's friends are the King's lackeys. I don't know about that girl though." Captain Hook said as he watched the four of them talk in the hologram. He narrowed his eyes at them, "Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them."

"You're no prize yourself." Ooggie Boogie laughed, pointing to Hook.

"Shut up!"

"Enough." Maleficent warned. The two instantly stopped bickering to look at her. "The keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful..."

* * *

**So there was chapter four. Did you like it, hate it, none of the above? Review and tell me what you thought. **


	5. Wonderland

**Disclaimer: I do not have the rights to Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Seriously, dont sue me...**

* * *

"Make sure you guys are prepared for the journey ahead of you." Leon warned, crossing his arms over his chest. We were all standing at the front doors of Traverse Town. The Heartless have calmed down a bit after Sora defeated that giant purple suit of armor. Yuffie and Aerith were standing on either side of him. "We don't know how far the Heartless have spread."

Yuffie started to jumped up and down while clapping her hands. It was obvious that she was getting excited again. I didn't know why though. "Check out the shops here, They've got some pretty neat stuff!" She cheered, motioning to the stores behind her. "This is from all of us. Spend it as you see fit." Aerith added, pulling something out of her pocket. She handed me a hundred munny and smiled.

"Good luck!"

"I hope you find your friends."

"Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up."

We nodded and they turned to leave, my guess was they were going back to the hotel. "Bye Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith!" I shouted, waving my arm above my head. They waved back and started for the hotel. Man, I was going to miss those guys. Donald made me regain my focus by looking towards Sora and I with a happy look on his face. "The gummi ship is outside that gate." He explained, pointing to the big double doors in the front of the town.

"The what?" Sora asked, tilting his head a bit. Goofy laughed and Donald shook his head. Were they laughing at the fact that we didn't understand what the heck they were talking about? "That's our ship. Wait 'til you see it!" Goofy answered, an excited tone in his voice.

"Hold on," Donald suddenly said, making all of us look at him. He turned to Goofy and started making weird hand signs towards Sora and I. Goofy had a confused expression on his face just like us. I could tell the duck was getting frustrated, "Ugh, Sora, Sasuke this is for you two. Luckily I had an extra one."

He handed me some type of sphere; it was red and resembled a bunch of flames. I looked at the item and then back at Donald, hoping he would tell me what it was. It couldn't have been a weapon. I mean, what could I do with this? Throw it at a Heartless and hope that it hits them in the eye? "Uhh... what's this...?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Now you can use magic... more specifically fire." Donald told us. I scanned the object before putting it in my pocket. Yeah, maybe the duck was crazy. He actually believed that we could use magic. That's funny. "Don't put it in your pocket, Sasuke. Crush it in your hand." We did as we were told and squeezed the balls in the palms of our hands. It dissolved through the skin but other than that nothing happened. "Now you can use magic!"

"Okay is that it? Let's get going." Sora said, walking for the front gate. We followed after him as he pulled the heavy doors open.

* * *

"We travel to different worlds on the gummi ship, but sometimes Heartless ships give us a tough time." Goofy explained as the ship blasted into space. I sat in one of the two seats in the back with Sora next to me. Goofy was driving the ship while Donald sat up front trying to keep Sora from touching stuff. "Hold on so you don't hurt yourselves."

"What do you mean hurt ourselves?" I asked, looking out of the windows at the green and blue nothingness outside. A red laser shot at us and Goofy spun the ship all the way around. Sora crashed into me and we both hit the floor. "Ow... so that's what you mean..."

"Put on your seat belts!" Donald said, firing lasers while Goofy steered. We quickly did what he said and strapped ourselves in. The ship tilted vertically and dodged some of the meteors in the way. By the time this is over I'm gonna be sick. "Goofy watch it!"

It turned upside down and my hair flew up. A line of Heartless were coming right for us. Donald shot the lasers again while Goofy moved out of the way. Not once did he make an attempt to get us right side up again. "Uh, Goofy I don't feel so good..." I groaned, covering my puffed up cheeks with my hand.

The ship went the right way as a pink looking world came into view. "Gawrsh. Sorry about that, Sasuke!" Goofy laughed as we went to the pink thing. Sora started laughing at me as well. I just huffed and fixed my hair. "Aww shut it..." I sighed, fighting the small smirk that was tugging at my lips.

* * *

We were falling down a long tunnel. At least I think that's what was happening. I flailed my arms around as I tried to keep myself from falling. Sora and Donald didn't look the least bit worried while Goofy had his arms behind his head and was relaxing. Were these guys crazy?! We were gonna die! The ground was approaching fast and I still couldn't find anything to save myself. _I'm going to leave my bracelets to Kairi, Riku can have my necklace, and Sora can-_

I fell face first onto the floor. It took me a while to process what just happened. Why wasn't I dead. I looked up to see Donald, Sora, and Goofy standing there like nothing happened. What?!

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" A white rabbit yelled, running by my head. It had on a red blazer and was holding a gold clock. It looked worried about something, I just didn't know what. He sped down the hallway, leaving us to stare at him shocked and confused. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!"

I jumped onto my feet and exchanged glances with the three of them. They blinked three times before shrugging their shoulders in unison. "Well I believe that 'unsuspicious' rabbit it late for something." I blinked, still slightly shell-shocked.

Sora ran in the direction the rabbit was headed in. We quickly followed him down the dim hall. "Let's go after it then." He smiled, stopping at the door he had went through. He opened it only to find another door behind it. He opened the second door and another one stood in its place. He sighed and opened the third one, crossing his fingers that a door wasn't behind it. Unlike the other times, it actually lead into a room.

The room was pink and a bit tiny if you ask me. The rabbit ran through a wooden door that was about five inches tall before closing it. "How did he get so small?" Sora asked, kneeling in front of the petite door. The knob on it opened its eyes, making me jump back.

"No, you're simply too big." It said, answering his question. The three of them went wide-eyed at his statement.

"Ahh! It talks!"

The golden knob yawned, ignoring our shock. "Must you be so loud? You woke me up." It complained. Goofy did his signature laugh and wave while saying 'Good morning!'. The knob yawned again and frowned. "Good night! I need a bit more sleep."

"Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?" Sora asked, stopping him before he went back to sleep. The knob opened his eyes again and looked up at the brunette. "Why don't you try the bottle over there?" I replied, closing its eyes.

We turned around to see a white table appear out of nowhere. Sora rushed over to it and grabbed the cup off that was sitting on it. "Here goes nothing..." He sighed as he took a big gulp of it and passed it to me. I drank it and gave it to Donald who did the same and handed it to Goofy. When he was done he set it back on the table and looked around. "Nothing happened..."

Within seconds I shrunk to the size of a pencil and landed on the table. They landed next to me and looked down at their bodies. "Spoke too soon..." I chuckled, hopping on the chair and onto the floor. As soon as I touched the ground Heartless spawned in the room. "These guys are everywhere aren't they?"

Donald and Goofy began attacking them while Sora and I searched for a way out of the room. The couldn't use the door because the knob had went back to sleep. "Sasuke, what about that?" Sora asked, dodging a Heartless and pointing towards the bed in the far corner. Behind it was an opening out of the room. The thing was, it was blocked by the now big bed. "I'll go drink the potion again and move it out of the way."

I watched as he jumped onto the chair and pulled himself up on the table. I was distracted, however, by a Heartless shooting fire at me. It looked like a red and orange flying jar. I moved out of the way and was almost stepped on by a giant yellow shoe. Sora moved the bed out of the way and went back to go drink the potion. "Hey, watch it!" I yelled as he chugged the cup.

Another ball of fire was shot at me but Goofy blocked it. Donald used lightning to destroy the Heartless, making my eyes go wide. So he was serious when he said we could use magic? Does that mean I could do that too? Sora rushed passed us to the archway in the wall. I ran after him; there's no way I'm staying in here.

We walked into a garden with a bunch of cards everywhere. I'm serious, there was a four of clubs right next to me. I looked around and my eyes landed on the white rabbit from earlier. He was blowing a horn that looked a bit too big for him.

"Hear ye, hear ye. Court is now in session!" He shouted.

A girl with blonde hair and a blue dress was at the stand. She looked up at the rabbit with a worried yet shocked expression on her face. "I'm on trial? But why?" She asked, sounding really sweet and innocent. She honestly didn't look like she would hurt a fly.

"Her majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" The rabbit declared, ignoring the girl. I clenched my fists; this guy was a jerk. He could at least tell her what she did! "This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is..." The queen started, looking down at her. She appeared ugly and mean. I'm glad I don't have to deal with her. "Because I say so that's why!"

"That's so unfair!"

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?"

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so... so mean!"

"SILENCE!" The Queen boomed, pointing at the blonde. She glared at her with such intensity that I've never seen before. "You dare defy me?!"

"Hey guys, we should help her out." I whispered, looking at the three beside me. Sora nodded in agreement while Donald and Goofy looked a bit skeptical. "Yeah, but the-" He started but was cut short by the dog. "We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" He finished.

"Meddling!" Donald shouted, looking up at him.

"Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules." Goofy laughed as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. I looked over to Sora to see if he thought the same. He was just staring at the grass.

"The court finds the defendant... guilty as charged!" The Queen snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. I wanted to go up there and smack that crown off of her head SO bad! "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart... OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

"No! No! Oh, please!" The girl begged as the cards closed in on her. Sora sprinted off into the garden, ignoring Goofy and Donald's protests. I ran after him with a smirk on my face. I was waiting for him to do something.

"Hold it right there!" We shouted in unison.

"Who are you?" The Queen asked, turning her attention over to us. She raised her eyebrows and growled. "How dare you interfere with my court?"

"Excuse me, but-"

"Listen lady! We know who the real culprit is!" I replied, cutting Sora off. He turned his head to look at me as I walked ahead of him. "Uh-huh. It's the Heartless-" Goofy started but was stopped by Sora.

"Anyways, she's not the one you're looking for." He said, pointing to the girl. I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest. I hated when people got blamed for stuff they didn't do. It was just a pet peeve that I've had for a long time.

"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" The Queen asked, tapping her finger tips on her chair. Sora and I grew quiet at her question. Maybe we should have thought this through. With that, the cards locked the girl in a cage. "Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all of your heads! Gather as much or as little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready."

I looked at Sora, Donald, and Goofy before sheepishly scratching the back of my neck, "So guys, what do we do now...? Hehe..."

_Yeah... I messed up big time..._

* * *

**There's chapter 5! Review if you can, I gladly appreciate it! :D**


	6. She's Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. The rights to it belong to Disney and Square Enix. Seriously, don't sue me...**

* * *

Sora had lead us into a forest after we were sent away after the queen sent us away. Not only was it a forest but it was a big and dark forest. Most of the time big and dark didn't mix. Right after we stepped into it, a pink floating cat head appeared in front of us. Within seconds the head was gone... then back again... then gone. A pink striped cat body appeared out of thin air and stood on top of the head before picking it up and putting it on its neck. The cat climbed onto a tree stump and looked at the four of us wearing a creepy smile.

"Who are you?" Donald snapped, slightly raising his voice. He was trying to pretend like no one had seen him jump; the cat scared the heck out of him. Unfortunately for him, I had and was trying not to laugh.

"Who, indeed?" The cat snickered, twirling around on its paws. This that was just weird with a capital WEIRD. It clapped its hands together and looked at the sky in awe. "Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!"

"Hey, if you know who the culprit is tell us!" Goofy said, looking hopefully at the pink ball of fur. It laughed again and stopped spinning around. "The Cheshire Cat has all the answers- but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." It replied, disappearing once more.

"Wait!" I yelled, running to catch it. I reached out to it but it was gone, leaving nothing but its voice.

"They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all." It announced, fading away. I turned to the three of them and shrugged my shoulders.

"Should we trust him?" Donald asked, sounding really confused. I wanted to trust the cat but he seemed a little to sketchy for my tastes. Goofy nodded slowly and Sora didn't say anything. Maybe it would be a smart idea if we didn't-

"To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!" The cat smiled, reappearing by my side out of nowhere. I shrieked and jumped back, crashing into Sora during the process. Goofy and Donald laughed at me while Sora helped me regain my balance. The cat disappeared for the last time._ Well, looks like we're trusting it..._

We walked around the forest for a while and found absolutely nothing. Pretty much the only thing interesting was a yellow flower that kept asking for a potion. Too bad for it, I had used my last one helping Sora battle that giant Heartless with no chest. Goofy started sniffing the air as if he was looking for a way out of here. He was a blood hound now? Next I'm going to be sprouting wings and flying.

"Look up there." He said, pointing up into the trees. There were some kind of platforms that were shaped like lily pads up there. They lead to a hole in one of the many trees; it was big enough for us to go through. "Maybe we can find a clue in that tree!"

We nodded and jumped onto mushrooms to get high enough to reach the platforms. Using all my strength, I pulled myself up into the trees and waited for Donald and Sora to catch up. They were pushing each other off of the mushrooms every time one of them got farther than the other. Eventually (after about five minutes of arguing) they caught up with Goofy and I. "What if it's a trap?" I asked, waving my hand through the hole in the tree.

"Stop being such a baby." Sora smirked, walking behind me. I turned around to see what he was doing but I wasn't fast enough. He pushed me through the hole and they followed soon after me. _I'm SOOOO gonna kill him._

The next thing I knew I was standing on the fireplace in the pink room from before. Donald, Goofy, and Sora fell from the ceiling a few moments later and searched for evidence. While the brunette was distracted I snuck behind him. I quickly smacked him on the back of his head; he clutched it and whipped his head around to look at me. "Don't push me into questionable places..." I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Sora shook his head and turned to the pink box on the edge of the fireplace. He tapped it twice with his keyblade and it opened, revealing evidence. "We found one!" Goofy cheered, watching a the teen stuffed it into his pockets. I jumped off the fireplaces and started going to the archway in the wall. Unlike them, I didn't have any weapons to beat the Heartless with once they showed up. Well... I did but I just didn't know how to call upon it.

Anyway, we walked through the garden and back into the forest of death, as I refered to it as. I split up from them to look on my own. That way it could be faster and we could find more than one at once. Hopping onto the mushrooms again, I pulled myself back up into the trees. It was on an entirely different part of the forest this time so there was no holes in the trees. A small pink box sat on one of the platforms all by itself.

I ran over to it and tried to pry the top off but it wouldn't budge. That wasn't fair! Sora could do it easily but I had to pull a muscle just for it to lift a tiny bit. "Sora, I found one!" I yelled, giving up on it. He, Donald, and Goofy rushed over a few minutes later with another piece of evidence in their hands. "Can you open this? It's being a jerk and won't budge." I asked, kicking the box. To my surprise it didn't move.

He tapped it with the keyblade and the lid popped up with no problem. I picked up the clue before picking up the box and throwing it. "I think that should be enough for that old lady." I smirked, proud of myself for punishing that stupid container. Donald shook his head and pointed to something higher up in the trees. Instead of pink, it was a royal blue chest like the one Leon told Sora to open in Traverse Town.

Said boy climbed up and opened it, growing quiet once he seen what was in there. We exchanged glanced and looked up at him. What could possibly be in there? As if he was answering our questions, he held up a small dalmatian puppy. What was that doing in a treasure chest? He placed the dog down and the three puppies left through a portal, most likely going back to where they came from.

"What was that?" I asked, a shocked expression covering my face. Sora jumped off of the platform and landed next to us. "There are one hundred puppies scattered across the different worlds and I have to find them all for their parents." He answered, hopping onto the ground. I nodded and pretended I knew what he was talking about before following him with Donald and Goofy on my heels.

"Now, show me what you have found." The Queen ordered as Sora stepped up to the podium. Donald, Goofy, and I had to sit at the stands while we watched. I volunteered to go up there but Donald said if the Queen said something I didn't like my temper would get the best of me. I didn't know what he was talking about but I obeyed him. I did not have a temper whatsoever. The cards took the evidence from Sora and placed it on the ground in front of the Queen. "Cards! Bring forth my evidence!"

Two more pink boxes appeared by ours. "Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose which one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence." She declared, looking sternly at Sora.

"What?! After all the trouble of collecting it!" I snapped, pointing at the boxes. This lady just made me so MAD! I didn't like her one bit. The Queen stomped her foot on the ground and returned the glare.

"You DARE object? Then you will lose your head!"

"No... I'll shut up..."

"Good, now choose one." She replied a bit more calmly, looking down at the brunette to see which one he would pick. He walked around the podium and picked up the one in the middle. "Are you certain? No second chances!" She warned to which he just nodded.

He tapped the box with his key and it started shaking. The Heartless in armor jumped out of it and started twitching awkwardly before dissolving into thin air. The Queen was silent, staring at the empty spot with wide eyes. I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest. "What in the world was that?!" She yelled.

"There's your evidence. Alice is innocent." Sora said, ignoring her question.

"Rrrgggghhh...!" She growled, clutching her staff tightly. She stood up and slammed her fists on her chair. "SILENCE! I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen in guilty! Seize them at once!"

With those words, all the exits out of the garden disappeared. One of the cards turned a crank inside of a small tower that hoisted Alice's cage into the air. My eyes grew wide, she wasn't serious was she. My question was answered when all the cards jumped into the air and tried to dog-pile Sora. He moved out of the way and they fell on the ground. "Cards! If they touch the tower, you lose your heads!" The Queen snapped.

"Turn the crank, we'll cover you!" Goofy said as him and Donald jumped off the stands to help Sora. I rushed over to the gears and turned them as fast as I could. With each turn Alice's cage was lowered a bit. One of the cards tried to attack me with its spear and I dodged it, bumping into another one. It wrapped its arms around me and pulled me towards a cage.

"Let go of me you stupid ace!" I growled, kicking and wiggling around to get out of its grasp. He opened the golden cage door and attempted to force me inside. I was almost inside when a flash of lightning struck the card and it fell over. Donald gave me a thumbs up before leaving to fight some more.

Another card reached to grab me but a kicked it, making it fall over. I ran over to the crank and started turning it again. "How do I use this dang key? Sora just makes it appear out of nowhere when I can't even use it for ten seconds..." I huffed, turning one more time. The gear broke off and Alice's cage slid halfway down. Something's wrong, how come it didn't go all of the way down?

"Sora, break the tower!" I shouted, making him turn to look at me. He ran over and stuck it with his keyblade while I watched his back. A big crack spread throughout it and, in a couple of seconds, it broke into tiny pieces.

The cage lowered onto the ground after that. The red curtains that was keeping Alice hidden were pulled back to reveal... nothing. That cage was completely empty, no one was inside. We walked over to it and looked around for any clues to how she got out. Sadly there weren't any.

"She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting." Donald sighed, crossing his feather cover arms over his chest. The Queen growled angrily and pointed her staff to the cards. She just didn't know when to calm down did she? "Cards! Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" She yelled. The cards scattered and ran around like a bunch of idiots after she made her command.

"We should go look too." Sora suggested as we walked to the forest of death. I nodded in agreement, something bad must have happened to Alice. She disappeared without a trace! We fought those guys for no reason!

When we went to the forest the Cheshire Cat appeared in front of us with the same disturbing grin on his pink face. He stood upside down and snickered. "Do you know where Alice is?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't tell us a thing. He laughed even louder and looked at me, "Alice, no. Shadows, yes!"

"Where did they go?" Sora asked, huffing and crossing is arms over his shoulders. The Cat stood up the right way and waved its paw around lazily.

"This way, that way. It doesn't matter. Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows." The cat replied, making me face-palm. That information didn't tell us ANYTHING. I growled out of frustration and the cat chuckled. "Step further into the forest into the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside down room!"

It disappeared again, leaving us to solve his confusing riddles. Something back appeared in the back of the forest and we went over there. It might have been a dumb thing to do but hey, you never know. It was some kind of opening to another part of the forest I'm guessing. I stepped through it before Sora had a chance to push me once again. It lead to a clearing with a long white table set up with colorful tea sets. In the far corner of the clearing was a painting of a scared looking man and a rabbit. Sora just ignored it and walked into a small cottage than was behind the table. The inside was pink... and looked oddly familiar.

"They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe." The cat said, floating above us. Was he gonna keep popping out of nowhere like this? And what the heck was he saying?! A momer- what? "Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light."

The cat left after saying those words. I looked around the room to find a light. Wait, this was the pink room from earlier! The only difference was that we were standing on the ceiling. Two chandeliers hung upwards from the floor/ceiling. I crawled onto one of them and touched it, making it light on fire. A pot of flowers grew out of the ground on the floor/ ceiling. _This has to be the most confusing world I have ever been to..._

The Cheshire Cat appeared on the second chandelier laying down. He slowly moved his tail around in the air as he stared at us. "It's too dim. Make it brighter." He grinned. " One more lamp that you need to light."

Sora jumped from the chandelier that we were on and onto the one that the cat was laying on. He touched it and it lit up exactly like the other one did. "All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too." He snickered, disappearing.

I groaned and started for the door again. Did this mean we had to go all the way back? "Wait, Sasuke, there's a way out over here." Sora said, unhooking a latch on the wall. I smiled in relief; good because I didn't want to go through the forest of death again. We jumped through it and landed back in the Queen's garden. That was way faster if you asked me. I ran to the archway back into the right-side up pink room.

The Cheshire Cat was laying on the white table when we walked in. "You'll have a better view from higher up." He told us, motioning for us to come up where he was. We quickly did so and waited for him to tell us what to do next. I swear if he was sending us on a wild goose chase I'm gonna- "The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" He laughed, pointing to the ceiling.

A tall Heartless fell from it and landed by the table. It was red, gold, and black and seemed to have paper arms. It pulled purpled sticks out of nowhere was started juggling them while rocking back and forth on its heels.

_Just our luck..._

Sora instantly jumped off of the table and started attacking it. Donald shot some fire at it and the sticks it was juggling caught on fire. So now it had fire weapons, huh. "HACKS, YOU CHEATER!" I yelled, trying to distract it so they could hit it. It walked over to me and swung at the table, making it disappear into the ground. I jumped onto the floor and ran into the fireplace so that I wouldn't get in the way. "That's not fair!"

The Heartless swung its flaming sticks at Goofy and he blocked it with his shield. Sora jumped into the air and repeatedly attacked its arms while it was focused on taking down Donald and Goofy. I clenched my fists and released them, hoping the keyblade would just come out of nowhere. But, like the other times, nothing happened. Goofy had gotten injured and Donald was using his magic to heal him. I had to help them somehow; just sitting here while they did all the work wasn't going to solve anything.

"Sora, how do you use your keyblade?!" I asked, peeking our from the fireplace. He swung at the giant Heartless one more time before looking over at me.

"Huh? I just swing it!"

"Not that! I mean how do you get it to appear?"

"I don't know. Just focus on it and it'll come I guess!" He answered, going back to swing at the monster. I stared at my hands and closed my eyes. I had to concentrate or I would end up dead weight to these guys. After two minutes of pure focus I started to feel something in my hands. Though, as soon as I opened my eyes it was gone.

I tried again and again but each time it did the same thing. I finally gave up momentarily to watch the battle. It seemed like the Heartless was guarding his head the most... that's it! The head was its weak point. "Jump off the table and hit it on the head!" I shouted to Sora, cupping my hands around my mouth to make my voice louder.

He climbed up the chair and onto the table without hesitation. When it was close enough he jumped high in the air and slammed his key down on its head. _Since when could he do that?, _I thought as it came tumbling to the ground. It attempted to stand back up but it couldn't. The monster faded away leaving a crystal-like heart left behind. I stepped from out of the fireplace to look at it, however, when I got close to it the heart started shaking. I stepped back and it dissolved away.

"What a racket." A voice said from behind us. We turned around to see the doorknob waking up from his sleep. He yawned and looked at us tiredly. "How's a doorknob to get any sleep."

He yawned rather loudly and opened his mouth, revealing a glowing keyhole. Sora's key began glowing as well and pointed straight towards it. A blue beam of light shot out of it and went into the keyhole causing it to light up and make a locking sound. The doorknob closed its mouth and fell back asleep in a matter of seconds.

"What was that?" Donald asked, scratching his head. I just stared at the keyblade with wide eyes. That was one of the coolest things I've ever seen.

"You hear that? Sounded like something closed." I said, turning to look at the doorknob. I stepped closer and bent down to get a better look at it. A green piece shot out from under the door, making me jump back a bit. "Enough with the jumpscares already!"

Goofy picked up the small piece and examined it in his gloved hands. "This gummi ain't like the others. No, sir." He explained, looking at Donald. "Okay, well hold on to it." The duck replied, watching as he put it in his pocket.

"Splendid. You're quite the hero." The cat laughed, appearing on the table yet again. If he did this one more time I was going to hit him. It was starting to grow annoying. We turned around to face him while he calmed down his laughter. "But there's something you're missing."

"What?" Sora asked, smiling slightly because he called him a hero. At least I'm guessing the Cheshire Cat was a boy. Chances are it was though.

"I won't tell but I'll give you something." He smiled, tossing two sphere's at Sora and I. I caught mine but his hit him on his forehead. It looked a lot like the one Donald gave us back in Traverse Town but this one was white. It reminded me a lot of ice. "If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into the darkness."

"Oh..." Sora simply replied.

"Let's go back to our gummi ship. We might find her in another world." Donald suggested, looking towards the exit. Wherever she is... I hope that she's okay...

* * *

**Wow 3,759 words, huh?! That's awesome considering that usually the chapters have around 2,400 (except the first one which was around 3,500). Did you like this chapter? Hate it? Have any ideas or comments? Review!**


	7. Olympic Coliseum

**Disclaimer: I don not own Kingdom Hearts. The rights to it belong to Disney and Square Enix. Seriously, don't sue me.**

* * *

We ended up in a coliseum this time when we flew in the gummi ship. Sand was surrounding the area and golden statues or warriors stood in front of the cream-colored building. Everything about this place just screamed greek. There were marble columns holding the building up. Golden pots were scattered around; glowing flames coming from the tops of them. We walked inside of the building and came into the lobby. Gold in whites adorned the place as it was lit up by candles. All sorts of patterns were carved into the walls along with greek words.

Sora approached a minotaur that was trying to put up a sign. "Umm..."

"Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya?" The guy asked, moving the sign a bit. He pointed to a big boulder in the corner of the room. "Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games."

Sora walked over to it and attempted to move it out of the way. He put his entire body weight on it but the rock just would budge. "It weights a ton!" He groaned, still pushing on it. I walked over and pushed on it too. It didn't move the slightest bit even with me helping him. "It's way too heavy!" I told the minotaur, backing away from the pedestal.

"What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little-" He said, turning around. Once he seen the four of us he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "Oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here? This here's the world-famous Coliseum- heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks. Look it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum."

"You got heroes standing right in front of you." Donald and I said in unison, crossing our arms over our chests. PIP-SQUEAK?! Who was he calling pip-squeak?! I'll have him know I'm five foot three! "Yup. He's a real hero chosen by the Keyblade!" Goofy cheered, putting his hands on Sora's shoulders.

"And we're heroes, too." Donald added, pointing to himself.

"Hero? That runt?" The guy asked, pointing to Sora. He burst out laughing so hard tears started spilling out of his eyes. He fell over and started rolling around on the floor. "What's so funny? I've fought a bunch of monsters!" Sora defended, clenching his fists. The guy stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. Though he had calmed down he was still laughing.

"Hey, if you can't even move this-" He said, pointing to the rock. He pushed on it but it didn't move. He switched positions and tried again."You can't call yourself..." He grunted, pushing it as hard as he could. I crossed my arms over my chest and smirk. Show's him right. He fell onto the ground and panted heavily. "... a hero! Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, well, let's see what you can do. This trial's tough, you got what it takes? You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready!" Sora smiled, excitement covering his tone. The guy rolled his eyes slightly and sighed. "Okay, kid. Let's see what you've got." He smirked, leading us to the arena.

I sat on the stands with Donald and Goofy while Sora did his time trial. The minotaur set up barrels around the area and turned to the brunette. "The rules are simple: Bust all the barrels within the time limit. You have to break twenty in thirty seconds. Ready? Go!" He shouted, blowing a whistle.

Sora sprinted at them and slashed them with his keyblade. Three barrels burst into tiny pieces as he moved on to the next four. They were smashed to pieces as well as the two behind them. So far it was nine down with eleven more to go. Scratch that; now it was fourteen down and six more to go. He swung his key three more times and destroyed the remaining barrels with four minutes to spare. "Not bad! For a beginner, that is. You know, you ain't bad kid." The guy said as Sora stepped out of the arena.

"Looks like I'm headed for the games." Sora smiled, putting his arms behind his head. I raised my hand in the air and jumped up and down, "Ooo, me too!"

"Afraid not."

"Why not!?"

"Two words: You guys ain't heroes." He answered, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away. He held his head high in the air and took a deep breath. "Wanna become a real hero? Start by mastering this spell."

He tossed two spheres over his shoulder to Sora and I. This one was yellow and sounded as if it was sizzling. I crushed it into my hand like last time; it dissolved through the skin leaving nothing behind. We walked out of the lobby so that Donald could teach us how to use whatever magic this one was.

"Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" Someone asked as we walked down the steps. A man with gray skin, flaming blue hair, and wearing a black robe stood by the front of the building. "Who are you?" Donald questioned, pointing to him and narrowing his eyes.

"Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. Wait, let me guess. You want to enter the games, right?" He asked, walking behind Sora and putting a hand on his shoulder. The man was really tall compare to the rest of us. "Well, then, hey, get a load of this."

He held out his hand and two tickets appeared in it. "Passes?" Sora asked, looking at them incredulously.

"It's all yours. Good luck, kids. I'm pulling for you, shorties." He said, giving them to Sora and walking through the front doors. We ran back into the lobby to get into the games. That'll show that guy for calling us non-hero pip-squeaks! Sora walked over to him and handed him the tickets.

"Hey, how'd you get this?" He asked, holding them up to the light to see if they were real. Indeed, these tickets weren't counterfeit. "Can we enter the games now?" Sora asked, crossing his fingers.

"Well... I guess so. We start with the preliminaries!" The guy sighed, putting away the tickets. I was practically jumping up and down at this point. "Some real weirdos signed up for the games. Better watch yourselves."

* * *

"Match one: Shadow scout!" The announcer yelled, starting the match.

There were a bunch of those twitchy Heartless in armor and those elemental ones that shot out lightning. Sora swung at one and it disappeared. I used the fire magic that Donald gave me and two of them caught on fire. _This is so cool!_, I thought as I burned up three more. Donald and Goofy got rid of the last ones easily.

"You're not heroes yet, but you're not that bad." The minotaur said as we stepped out of the arena. He stroked his beard and looked at us with a cocky look on his face. "Luckily you guys are being coached by me."

Just as he said that a man with spiky blonde hair, really pretty blue eyes, and a burgundy tattered cape walked passed us. I looked up at him and he stared at me as he walked by. He looked mysterious with just one glance. He stepped into the ring and I turned my attention back to the minotaur. "Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you guys'll end up facing him." The guy sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

"Match two: Sinisters!"

In this match there were the same lightning element Heartless as well as the ant looking one's from the island. Sora charged at them and wiped half of them out with two hits. That Keyblade must be really powerful. I froze a few of them and Goofy broke them into pieces with his shield. Donald blasted the rest of them with his lightning magic.

"Match three: Heat and freeze!"

Heartless with fire and blizzard elements surrounded the arena. One of them flew at me and I kicked it, making it crash into one of the other ones and both of them disappear. Sora threw his key at a crowd of them and they disappeared into thin air.

"Say, you're better than I thought, kid! Wish he was here to see this." The guy told us as we walked off of the arena. I tilted my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Who?" I asked, curious as to who he was referring to.

"Hercules. He's a hero if ever there was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father..."

"Match four: Shadow Platoon!"

All previous types of Heartless were in this match. Donald shot lightning though the air and half of them vanished. Sora and Goofy attacked the remaining ones, finishing them off like it was nothing. Maybe they were getting a little too good at this.

"Match five: Blue Revenge!"

The blizzard element Heartless flew around the ring as they tried to freeze us in our tracks. I used fire and burned out five of them before they could. This left four left after they were gone. Sora quickly took out the rest of them.

"Match six: Big one!"

A big Heartless with a giant stomach stomped around the ring with the fire Heartless around it. We left the big one to Sora and took out the small ones, seeing as he could do the most damage. Once I was finished taking care of mine I turned around to help Sora, only to see him get gut-bumped by the Heartless. He fell and dropped his key. "You okay?" I asked, rushing over to him. I held out my hand and helped him up but as soon as he grabbed it he winced.

"I think I sprained my wrist or something." He said, standing up on his own. The big Heartless swung at Sora but I jumped in front of him, bracing myself for the impact. The blow never came after a few seconds of waiting. I opened my left eye and looked around for an explanation. Seeing nothing, I opened my eyes and looked into my hands.

THE KEYBLADE WAS THERE! THE KEYBLADE WAS THERE! THE KEYBLADE WAS FREAKIN' THERE!

"I did it, Sora!" I yelled, hugging him and spinning around. He wheezed and tried to get out of my grip. All that did was make me tighten it. "H-hey! Injured boy here! Now's not the time to celebrate!" He gasped, trying to get the air back into his lungs.

I dropped him and swung at the Heartless's back. It disappeared along with the one's Donald and Goofy defeated. Sora walked out of the ring as the blonde guy from before stepped in. I looked over towards the brunette. "Can you still fight?" I asked, watching at he sat on the bleachers. "No, I need a potion and we don't have anymore. Just fight without me." He replied, cradling his bruised wrist. I slowly nodded before going back into the ring.

"Final match: Cloud!"

The one named Cloud ran over to me and attempted to hit me with his huge sword. He was insanely fast; I could barely dodge him. I swung my keyblade at him as Donald shot fire at him. Surprisingly he dodged both of them. With every hit I got on him he gave me two back. I didn't want to admit it but, he was too strong for me. With one last hit I fell onto my stomach.

He slowly approached me with his sword in his hands. He raised it above his head and I prepared to get hit. This was the second time I was going to die! I did SO not like this feeling! I looked up and Cloud lowered his weapon. He seemed to ignore me as he turned around. A huge black dog with three heads was behind him, growling with dark smoke coming out of its mouths.

"Here, kid!" The minotaur yelled, throwing a hi-potion to Sora. He instantly took it and flexed his hand. By the looks of it he wasn't feeling any pain like before.

"Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot: Accidents happen." That same man with the flaming hair told Cloud before leaving in the darkness.

I stood up and looked up at the dog. It was lifted off of its front paws by a guy with orange hair and big biceps. "Herc!" The minotaur shouted upon seeing him. He turned around to look at him while he held back the dog, "Phil, get them out of here!"

Sora hopped off of the stands and we ran back to the lobby. It didn't help that Donald and Goofy were yelling like lunatics.

"Phew, that was close! That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him." Phil explained, stroking his beard. I was pacing around the room trying to grasp what just happened. "But then again, maybe not... This doesn't look good."

I ran back to the entrance to the arena. There was no way I could let him handle that dog on his own. It was bigger than the Coliseum itself! "Kid, you're not entering the arena, are ya?" Phil asked, stopping me from going. "This ain't just some match. This is for real!"

"I'm not afraid. You can decide if we're hero material or not." I muttered, leaving through the entrance. Donald, Sora, and Goofy followed after me. Phil crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

Hercules was trapped in a corner with an unconsious Cloud over his shoulder. Cerberus snarled at him as we ran out onto the field. We couldn't have come any sooner. The dog turned its head around to look at the four of us, giving Hercules a chance to escape. He retreated indoors with Cloud. "Kids, I've got one word of advice for you: Attack!" Phil shouted, pointing to the dog.

Sora went for the head on the left while I went for the one in the middle. We hit it with a countless amount of attacks as Donald and Goofy covered us. Donald shot fire at it causing it to go for him. The middle head bit at him, sending him backwards. The dog suddenly spit out a bunch of black fire towards the ground. Black spots appeared beneath me before shocking me with lightning. They were all over the place. We ran around trying to dodge them while Cerberus shot fireballs at us. _This guy is cheating more than the juggler!_, I thought, flipping away from one of them. When it was weak enough, Sora nodded his head to the dog's back and I nodded back. He wanted to do the finishing blow.

We hopped onto the Cerberus's back and held on tight. It began running around like crazy trying to get us off. Sora held up three fingers... then two... then one. We jumped into the air at the same time and brought the keyblades down on the guardian. It fell over in defeat as we fell to the ground. Sora landed on his feet; so did I, I just fell onto my stomach after I did. I quickly jumped up and jogged back to the lobby. I didn't want to stick around this thing much longer.

"Looks like Sasuke has a keyblade too." I heard Donald tell Goofy. Oh yeah, I forgot about that! I fist pumped the air with a big smile on my face. "YAHOO! I did it!" I yelled, jumping up and down. The three of them were staring at me like I was crazy but I didn't care.

* * *

"Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-" Phil announced, reading a scroll. The four of us stood in front of him as he read it off with Hercules at his side. My eyebrow twitched at his words. "Hey! What do you mean 'junior heroes'?" Donald snapped, cutting him off.

"You rookies still don't understand what it means to be a true hero." Phil replied, putting his hands on his hips. Donald huffed and puffed out his chest, trying to act tough. "Well, what does it take to become a true hero?" Goofy asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves. Just the way that I did." Hercules answered, crossing his arms over his buff chest.

"No problem. We'll start by proving ourselves in the games." Sora smiled, putting a hand on his small biceps. Phil shook his head and looked at the entrance to the arena. The was a 'CLOSED' sign hanging on the wall. "There ain't gonna be any games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first." Phil explained.

Sora nodded and waved. "Okay, we'll be back." He said as we walked to the exit. We stepped outside to the sandy courtyard. It was empty... except the fact that something was sitting on the stairs by the front gates. I quickly walked over to see Cloud sitting there with his head down. I couldn't tell if he was depressed, upset, tired, or bored; his expression was hard to figure out.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked, sheepishly scratching the back of my neck. He slowly lifted his head up to look at me.

"Yeah."

"So why did you go along with him, anyways?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow. Cloud put his head down again and didn't say anything. It took him a while until he spoke again, "I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into the darkness, and I couldn't find the light." He answered, standing up and looking at the sky.

"You'll find it." I told him. He looked down at me and didn't say anything. "I'm searching for it too."

"For your light?" He asked, reaching into his pocket. I gave him a curt nod as he walked over to me. He dropped something into my hand and went passed me. "Don't lose sight of it."

"How about a match sometime? Fair and square. No dark powers involved!" Sora and I asked in unison, waving our arms in the air after him. He turned around and flipped one of his spikes before continuing to walk. "I think I'll pass." He told us, not giving it much thought. I looked down into my hand. He had given me Ifrit's Horn, a bracelet that was a type of armor. I slipped it onto my wrists as we walked out of the gates.

* * *

3rd person P.O.V.

"He's strong. He's kind. He's always there for you, and he's handsome too. He's perfect. Perfect. Perfectly infuriating! He makes me crazy." Hades growled, looking at an image of Hercules. He got so angry the flames on the top of his head turned red. He calmed himself down and chuckled. "Wait a minute. What are you worried about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here's what you do. Let Hercules train the kids. In the next games, I'll take care of the three of them." He told himself, clutching his fists. When he heard slight rustling behind him he sighed, "Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. This is my show."

"As you wish. Fight to your heart's content." Maleficent said, leaving through the the front gates.

* * *

**Yay, Cloud! I missed that chocobo... Anyways, review and tell me how you liked it. Have any questions? I'll answer them!**


	8. Deep Jungle

**Disclaimer: I don not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix. Seriously, don't sue me...**

* * *

"Hey, Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there." Goofy said, pointing to a world that stood in front of the gummi ship. We were in space again and, like usual, I was going to be car-sick. Or would that be ship-sick? Donald stepped on the brakes and scanned the world as if he was trying to see if it was a possibility Goofy was right. I guess he didn't think so by the way he scrunched up his face, "In a backwater place like that? No way! Let's move on!"

"Hold on, Riku and Kairi might be down there." I said, stopping him before he could keep driving. Sora nodded his head furiously in agreement. There was no way we were going to miss out of finding our friends just because this duck didn't feel like it. "Let's just check it out."

"Forget it! We're on an important mission!"

"Just land!" Sora groaned, running a hand through his brown spikes. By the tone in his voice he was most likely getting frustrated with him. "No!" Donald snapped, starting the engine again.

"Come on!"

"Aw, phooey!"

"We're landing!" Sora growled, hopping into the front seat. He pushed Donald out of the way and grabbed the controls. The gummi ship tilted side to side as they fought over the steering wheel. I covered my mouth with my hand; I didn't feel so good. "Don't touch that! Nooo!" Donald yelled as the ship turned upside down. Sora sped off to the world, leaving all of us screaming in fear.

* * *

"Where are we?" I groaned, clutching my head as I stood up. Everything was fuzzy and I felt woozy. After we crashed into the jungle, we were hurled away from the ship and from Sora. We were in a clearing surrounded my what looked like bamboo. "My head hurts..."

"I sure hope Sora's okay." Goofy mumbled, looking up at the sky. Donald jumped up at his words and crossed his arms over his chest. He glared at the ground like it was the spiky haired teen himself. "Aww, who needs him?! We can find the king without him. Huh?"

He looked down and seen a gray gorilla sitting in front of him. They stared at each other for a minute before screaming so loud I had to cover my ears. If there was such a thing as pure terror it would be the look on their faces. The gorilla ran away when it heard rustling in the bamboo behind us. It dropped a red cube on its way.

"What are you three doing here?" A man with a big shotgun asked, appearing out of the trees. We turned around and looked at him. He was strong and wore beige clothes along with a funny looking mustache. Goofy stood up and picked up the cube before walking over to where Donald and I were. "You aren't gorillas."

"Oh really..." I snickered, raising an eyebrow. I couldn't help it! That was just a dumb thing to say. He frowned at me and pointed behind him with his gun. "Follow me." He commanded, walking away. I exchanged glances the the two of them and followed after him. This guy was almost as sketchy looking as the Cheshire Cat.

He brought us to a camp of some sorts with stuff everywhere. There were luggage, radios, ovens, tables, chairs, science materials, and all kinds of things scattered everywhere. The man lead us into a giant tan tent with a scowl on his face. Inside stood a girl, Sora, and a guy with long hair. "Sora!" Goofy cheered, running inside and pushing the man out of the way.

"Goofy! Sasuke! Donald!" He smiled, running over to the duck. They looked really happy to see each other but as soon as they got within a foot close to the other, they huffed and looked the other way. They crossed their arms over their chests and held their heads up high.

"A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas." The man sighed, walking out of the tent. The girl snapped her head around to look at him with her soft green eyes. She looked upset that he had said that. "Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research." She explained with a thick english accent, watching as he left. She turned to us and sighed, "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home."

Donald and Sora didn't say anything for a while. They still looked really mad with each other. "Well, anyway. I'm staying!" They said in unison. They turned to look at each other with surprised looks on their faces. I thought Donald didn't want to be here.

"Sora, look what we found. Look at this." Goofy said, pulling the cube out of his pocket. Sora looked at him then at his hands.

"What's that?"

"A gummi block. It's the same stuff used to build our ship."

"So that means..."

"The king could be here." Donald finished my sentence, looking up at me. I gave him a curt nod and a thumbs up. If he was here then that would save us a lot of trouble. That way we wouldn't have to go to who knows how many worlds looking for him. "So, we've gotta work together to look for him... For now!"

"Apparently Tarzan was raised in the jungle by gorillas." The girl said, motioning towards the guy with long hair with her head. My silver eyes traveled over to him before returning back to the girl. Raised in the jungle by gorillas? Was that even logically possible? "Communicating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning."

"So he was speaking 'gorilla' back there..." Sora whispered, more to himself then it her. He must have met Tarzan earlier than we did. The whole time I've been here he hasn't said a thing. "Ah, that's right. You're looking for your friends?" The girl asked, moving a lock of her chocolate behind her ear.

"He said Riku and Kairi are here. And one word I couldn't understand..." Sora replied, tapping his chin with his index finger. It seemed as if he was trying to recall what he said but nothing was coming to mind. The girl patted a projector machine in front of her and smiled at us.

"Why don't we try this? We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word." She suggested, turning it on. We stood back so she would have enough room to show it on the wall. A picture of a castle appeared on the tent. It was brownish bronze with green spikes while the sky was dark, making the castle look like it was glowing. It was so odd, I had a weird feeling inside of me after seeing that.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Donald asked, looking towards me. I turned my head and saw that everyone was staring at me curiously. I chuckled nervously and scratched the back of my neck, "What? Um... Nothing. This place... It just looks so familiar. But how? I don't remember anything before coming to our island."

The next slide was shown and revealed a man giving a woman flowers. Even after looking at it Tarzan was completely silent. Next, there was a woman knitting a sweater I think. Then there was a gorilla, a pirate ship, and two men sword fighting. The girl stopped the slides and looked hopefully at Tarzan, "Well, Tarzan?"

"Where are my friends? Riku and Kairi?" Sora tried, crossing his fingers. Tarzan stared at him for a while and slowly shook his head. So he didn't know where they were. "But I thought-"

"That just leaves one place." A voice sighed, getting closer every second. We turned around to see Clayton entering the tent again. He wasn't holding his gun like he was last time. He walked past us. "Young man, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

"Really, Mr. Clayton, Tarzan wouldn't hide-" The girl started but was cut off by him. He walked over to Tarzan and smirked at him. "Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las." He pressed, looking down at him. Tarzan glances at Sora and nodded once.

"Tarzan... are you sure?" The girl asked, sounding unsure. Despite the tone in her voice her facial expression appeared shocked. He nodded again and looked up at her. "Tarzan go see Kerchak." He told her with a monotone voice.

"Kerchak?"

"He must be the leader. Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a very dangerous place." Clayton smiled, rather creepily. I made an "X" with my arms and shook my head. I didn't trust this guy. If this was a secret to Tarzan he should be the LAST one to know about it. "No way, bub!" I said, blocking him before they could leave the tent.

"Move out of my way, little girl." He lowly replied, picking me up by the waist and moving me to the side. I growled and clenched my fist. Oh, this guy was going to get it. I moved back in front of the exit and glared at him. "I. Said. No. Tarzan can handle himself, let him go alone." I growled, making him return my glare.

Donald appeared by my side and grabbed my hand. He tried to pull me out of the way but I held my ground. "Come on, Sasuke! Stop being such a bother!" Donald said, still trying to pull me away. I pointed my index and middle fingers at my eyes before pointing them at Clayton. I let Donald pull me away and they left the tent.

We went outside and found a big cheetah outside of the tent. Okay... so there are cheetahs here, huh. I summoned my keyblade and charged at it, only for it to jump over me and go over to Sora. Did it have some kind of grudge against him or something? Goofy knocked it upside the head with his shield and it fell over unconscious. "Umm, Sora... I think he hates you." I said, pointing at the sleeping animal.

"Yeah, I ran into it earlier and fought it." He smiled sheepishly, looking around the campsite. There was a green chest next to the huge piles of trunks and luggage. He tapped it with his key and three dalmatians hopped out. I quickly grabbed one, "Aww they're so cute! You don't think their parents will miss one do ya?" I asked, petting the black and white puppy.

They all nodded in unison while Donald snatched the dog out of my hands. I pouted and reached for the puppy. He just set it down so they could go through the portal. "No pets in the ship!" He warned, pointing a finger at me. I watched at they went through the portal and back to their homes. "Besides, having you as an owner would be torture."

"What do you mean by 'torture', huh?" I huffed as we walked into the jungle. Donald snickered at my offended expression. I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of a pet! If anything I'm the most capable!"

"Remember your goldfish when you were eleven?" Sora asked, pushing passed a leafy bush.

"Hey, Mr. Goldie died of natural causes!" I defended, going wide-eyed. So he was against me having a puppy too? Even though I only had that goldfish for a week and a half he still died. I had Riku bury him somewhere on the island but I'm pretty sure he just threw him into the sea. That sounded like something Riku would do anyways.

We arrived at a tree with a sturdy looking vine hanging from it. Sora tugged on it a few times to see if it would be able to hold his weight then hoisted himself up. He climbed up after him, ending up on the tree tops. Nothing but long green vines filled the area. We had to swing endlessly through the trees to get to where we needed to go. I might have slipped one or two times... whether I fell on my face or not I will not tell.

"Kerchak, please listen to me." Tarzan begged a gorilla, speaking in their language. I hid behind Goofy and Sora seeing as they were the only ones out of the four of us that were bigger than me. That gorilla was enormous. He looked like he could fling me across the jungle with a flick of his wrist! "I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. You see... I want to help them because... because... well, they need us."

"Did you get that?" Goofy asked us, scratching his head. Donald shook is head slowly, "No. Not at all."

The gorillas didn't say a thing to him. Instead they just left him there and walked away. I peeked my head out from behind Sora; Tarzan was staring sadly at the ground. "He seemed sorta distracted by something. Was he looking towards the treehouse?" Donald asked, looking up into the trees. A house made of wood rested upon the branches a little higher than where we were.

* * *

Sora lead us to the treehouse since he was the only one of us who know how to get there. It looked as if it took a long time to build and- Clayton was going to shot the gorilla! I ran over and pushed him over just as he pulled the trigger. Luckily it missed, making the gorilla run away. I glared at him as he put his shotgun down, "What's the big idea?!"

"Wait, Kerchak. Please!" Tarzan said to the same big gorilla from before. It stared at him and walked away with the smaller gorilla behind him. Clayton probably messed up his chances of convincing the leader. We all turned our heads to glare at him.

"You don't understand. I was only trying to... Ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life." He explained, stuttering a bit. I rolled my eyes and bent down to Donald's height to whisper something to him.

"You don't believe him, do you?"

"Of course not..."

* * *

"How could you do such a thing?!" The girl yelled at Clayton as he walked into the tent. We had explained to her what happened and she was furious. If they thought I was mad, my anger didn't even scratch the surface of her's. She glared at him with such intense green eyes, it made him stop in his tracks.

"Now, Miss Porter, as I told you. I was not aiming for the gorilla." He told her, trying to pretend he was innocent. I wanted to hit him so bad. I hope she didn't see through his dumb lies.

"You are NOT to go near the gorillas again!" She shouted, stomping her foot in the ground. Sora looked over to me and let out a whistle. I'm glad we were on her side. Clayton put his hands up in defense, "All because of one mishap? Come, now..."

We all glared at him as he grew quiet. He began to slowly back out of the tent. He nervously chuckled and left. "Come on, Sasuke. Don't be such a bother." I mocked Donald's previous words, using a deep voice. Said duck narrowed his eyes at me. "Yeah, because we ALL know Clayton's the good guy!"

"Well, how was I supposed to kno-" Donald started but was cut off by a loud gun shot. We exchanged glances before running out of the tent.

* * *

**Tarzan was one of my favorite movies so I had fun writing this. Also, there was a big hint to Sasuke's past in this chapter... let's see if you can find it. Did you hate it? Love it? Have any ideas or comments? Review!**


	9. Clayton did WHAT!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix. Seriously, don't sue me...**

* * *

"Well, how was I supposed to kno-" Donald started but was cut off by a loud gun shot. We exchanged glances before running out of the tent.

Outside, a gorilla sat in the middle of a circle of Heartless. The Heartless looked like black and blue monkeys and hand sharp claws. Not to mention that they would not stand still. They jumped in the air and tried to claw at us like we were a bunch of scratching posts. I summoned my keyblade and put it in front of me to block their attacks. It worked but one of them managed to scratch my shoulder a bit; it was nothing major to worry about.

Goofy charged at them with his shield and they fell backwards. _Man, I've gotta get me one of those..._ I smirked, swinging my key at them. I shot fire at one of them and they disappeared. One was going for Donald while he wasn't looking and I threw my keyblade at it, making it disappear. Donald yelped and turned around to see the key wedged in the ground. Sora took out the last one and looked at the gorilla. It nodded to us before going off into the jungle where it came from.

Another gun shot rang throughout the area and we ran to where it was coming from. "Sasuke, you forgot your-" Donald started but was cut short by the key disappearing. It reappeared in my hands while we were running. "Ah... never mind."

The gunshot came from the area surrounded by bamboo Donald, Goofy, and I landed in when we came here. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. That was, until I seen something sitting on a boulder. It was Clayton's smoking pipe; he never went anywhere without it. "What if something bad happened-" Sora started, but was cut off.

He was stopped mid-sentence by a loud scream from where the camp was. Too many things are happening at once! We sprinted to the tent to see what was going on. The screaming had to have come from Jane. Either that or the Heartless shriek like women. _That would make them a LOT less scary._ I pulled back the tent's flap and let everyone in before me. "Hey, where's Jane?" Tarzan asked, looking around the tent. There was no sign of the brunette girl anywhere.

"What's wrong, Tarzan?"

"Something coming, Jane danger. Jane near... near tree house." He explained, sniffing the air. I raised my eyebrows at this. He could tell where she was just by smell? I wish I could do that with Riku and Kairi. That'll save us a lot of trouble. "Sounds like trouble, let's go!" Donald said, heading to the exit.

_It's a good thing I'm not that lazy or all this running back and forth would kill me..._ I thought to myself as we rushed to the vines yet again.

* * *

"Tarzan!" Jane shouted, catching our attention. She was in some kind of prison made out of thick vines from what I could see. A countless amount of monkey Heartless were everywhere. They were seriously all over the place. Jane held a small gorilla in her arms as she looked at us for help.

"What do we do?" I asked, looking at the four males next to me. Sora and Tarzan had already began fighting the Heartless without coming up with a plan. With every monster they took out two more appeared in their place. If they kept this up they were going to end up exhausted with more Heartless to fight than what they started off with. "There's got to be a way to get Jane 'outta there-"

"Look!" Goofy shouted, pointing to a large tear-drop shaped fruit hanging on a tree. At least... I think it was a fruit. It looked a bit suspicious along with the other small fruits scattered around the tree. "What if they're the key to getting them out of there!? Maybe we have to hit 'em or something."

They glanced at me in unison, obviously hinting that they wanted me to do it. "Don't rush over there at once, you guys. I got it." I said sarcastically, making my way over to the smaller fruits. I summoned my Keyblade and striked it. Nothing happened even after a minute of waiting.

"Move out of the way, Sasuke!" Sora yelled, shooting fire at one of the Heartless. He missed, however, and the flaming ball came hurtling in my direction. Was this guy trying to kill me? I jumped to the side and the element hit the fruit. Surprisingly it opened and a bunch of sparkles came flying out of it. "My bad, sorry about that!"

"You know, I usually would be mad but you just helped us a lot." I smirked, waving him off. He gave me a confused look before shrugging and going back to fighting. Donald caught on and shot fire at another fruit. It did the exact same thing as the first one, leaving sparkles in its place. So far there were two down and three more to go. I set the third one on fire while Donald got the fourth one. All that was left was the giant one hanging on the tree. "Sora hit the fruit!"

He jumped up and attacked it with his key. Instantly the vines keeping Jane and the gorilla in the cage disappeared. The Heartless vanished too, leaving us with pure silence. We walked over to them. "What happened?" Donald asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Clayton came to the tent. That's the last thing I remember." She answered, not making a move to put the small animal down. It looked awfully scared and was watching Tarzan the entire time.

"Clayton!?"

"Gorillas trapped. Terk ran." Tarzan explained, looking at the gorilla in Jane's arms. So that was her name, huh? So she and the one from earlier must have been the only gorillas to escape. But who trapped them... and how?

"We should go back to camp." Sora suggested, walking over to a dead tree. There was a hole in it that lead to who knows where. He pointed to it and smirked. I approached it and looked into it. There was a gigantic long log that went through the jungle inside. "Come on, this way is faster."

"No... no, no, no, no, no. I'm not breaking my neck." I said, going wide-eyed and backing away slowly. He smirked wider and walked behind me while I wasn't looking. Was this the kind of dangerous things he did on a daily basis?! He took one more step back and crashed into his chest. Unfortunately, he lifted me up bridal style and tossed me into the hole. "AHHHH~! SORA, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"YOU'LL THANK ME LATER!"

* * *

The next thing I knew I was laying face first on the ground. We were in front of the tent unlike before. My face hurt more than you could imagine. "Gawrsh are you okay, Sasuke? That wasn't a such a good idea." Goofy asked, helping me up. The sound of Sora and Donald laughing rang all throughout my ears. They were literally on the ground laughing at me.

"That wasn't that funny." I sighed, brushing myself off. That only seemed to make them louder. Donald stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Anyway, shouldn't we be searching for Clayton?"

They nodded and we walked to the bamboo clearing. It was quiet, which shocked me because usually a Heartless would be trying to rip my head off. There was a loud screech coming from a cliff. This time there was no other disturbances; though what we saw was slightly disturbing.

Clayton had his shotgun pointed at the gorillas while the Heartless stood next to him. It was as if they were on his side. His finger moved to pull the trigger but Sora pushed the gun out-of-the-way. Clayton just watched him with a blank expression while the gorillas escaped. Was he dead or something? "Clayton?" Sora asked, furrowing his eyebrows and looking up at the man.

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan growled, clenching his spear. He began speaking gorilla language as he kept his glare on Clayton. Donald and Goofy looked just as confused as I was. Did we miss something that those two didn't? Clayton pointed his gun at Donald and put his finger on the trigger. Said duck jumped and ran around screaming. "Move!"

Tarzan, Sora, and Goofy fought with Clayton while I ran after Donald. This duck would just not stand still. When I finally caught up with him a loud gunshot ran throughout the air. I turned around and a bullet grazed my arm. It stung... A LOT! My hand instantly shot up to stop the wound from bleeding. "OH MY GOODNESS, THIS HURTS!" I growled, glaring at Clayton.

Suddenly one of the cliff walls tumbled to the ground and Clayton started flying. No seriously, he was FLYING. As in his feet weren't touching the ground. We all raised an eyebrow at him when something hit Tarzan and made him crash into the ground. There was obviously something here that we couldn't see. "Ah, great..." I groaned, clutching my injured arm.

Donald healed my arm for me while everybody else attacked the air. Once he was done I flexed my small biceps; it didn't hurt but my arm was sore. I decided it was fine and went to help out with the invisible monster. After striking it a thousand times (give or take a few) it finally turned visible. It was a bright green chameleon of some sort with white horns along its body. The Heartless kicked Clayton off of its body and he came crashing to the ground.

"That's what you get for shooting me!" I laughed, pointing at him with my Keyblade. My laughter was short-lived though because he pointed the gun at me again. The lizard or whatever was staggering around behind him as he got ready to shoot me. "Uhh, Clayt-"

I was cut off by the Heartless landing on top of him. He yelled out in pain as a heart came floating out of the Heartless. Once AGAIN, the heart started shaking when it was by me. This was beginning to grow annoying. I was brought out of my thoughts by a gorilla walking up to us. It grabbed Sora by the hood of his short-sleeved jacket and tossed him up into the air; he flailed his arms around and yelled while he disappeared from view.

Being the awesome friend that I was, I burst out laughing. Next it threw Goofy into the air. It picked up both me and Donald this time instead of one of us. "Hey, we could work this out!" We begged in unison before he tossed us over the cliff. We landed by a pretty looking waterfall. Too bad I landed on my arm and the skin opened again.

"Tarzan, home." Tarzan explained, appearing at our sides. He motioned for us to follow him into a cave by the waterfall. Inside were a bunch of vines with a glowing blue light on the wall. You could hear the water flowing from the outside. It was actually kinda nice in here... in a dark cave sort of way.

"This is your home? But that means..." Sora started but was cut off by Taran putting a finger over his lips. Jane and Terk entered the cave behind us. "The waterfalls. They're echoing all the way here."

"Friends there. See friends."

"Oh, now I've got it 'ee oo oo oh aa' means heart. Friends in our hearts..." Jane explained, walking over to me with bandages in her hand. I let her wrap up my bleeding arm. If magic wasn't going to heal this I was going to have to do it the old fashioned way. "Oh, so that's what it meant." Sora sighed, sounding a little bummed out.

"Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends." Tarzan explained further, turning to look at us. Sora sheepishly scratched the back of his neck and smiled slightly at Donald.

"Sorry about what I said earlier."

"I'm sorry, too..."

"Yeah! All for one, huh?" Goofy chuckled, bringing us all in for a group hug. As soon as he did the blue light on the cave wall died down to reveal a keyhole. It was like the one from Wonderland._ Oh man, I hated that place. It was so confusing!_ I thought to myself as Goofy let us go. Sora walked over to the keyhole and pointed his Keyblade at it. A beam of light shot out of it and into the hole, making a lock sound.

An orange and green cube fell out of the hole before it locked. "A gummi!" Goofy cheered, picking it up. _Where these things going to be everywhere we went?_

"But it's sure not the king's." Donald sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

3rd person P.O.V.

"What drew the Heartless to that world?"

"The hunter drew them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait." Maleficent explained, answering their questions. "But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good."

"Hahaha! Yeah, he got chomped instead!" Oogie Boogie laughed, hitting Jafar lightly on the shoulder. Said man shrugged him off and glared at him.

"A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless. But the boy is a problem. He found one of the Keyholes." Jafar said, stroking his thin beard.

"Fear not. It will take him ages to find the rest. Besides, he remains blissfully unaware of our other plan." Malenficent cackled, staring at the hologram in front of her. Sora, Donald, Sasuke, and Goofy were walking back to their ship.

"The princesses!"

"They are falling into our hands, one by one. Speaking of which..." Maleficent added, looking to the side. Alice was in a cage looking around. She had a terrified expression on her face. "That girl traveling with them... something isn't right with her..."

* * *

**So... sorry it took me so long to update! I just recently got braces so my teeth have been KILLING ME. My teeth have never hurt this much. I couldn't even eat a bowl of cereal without crying. Enough with my ranting, back to the story. Did you love it? Hate it? Have any ideas or comments? Review!**


	10. The Quickest Reunion Ever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Seriously, don't sue me...**

* * *

"It feels so good to be back here. strange, huh?" I smiled, folding my arms behind my head and looking around. We were back in Traverse town to stock up on supplies. Donald had finally realized we ran out of potions when I hurt my arm (which still stung by the way). I needed to change my bandage, too. The blood was beginning to seep though the white cloth. "We were only here for a little while."

They chuckled as we entered the second district. Thanks to Mr. Bepreparedforeverything *couch* Donald *couch*, we had spent over 6,000 munny on hi-potions and whatnot. Tidus was still hanging around and practicing with his sword like usual. The residents here seemed pretty content with the way things were. The only thing was that there were three people missing. We already checked the hotel but there was no sign of them whatsoever.

"I wonder were Leon is..." Sora yawned, turning the corner to the third district. I had been wondering the same thing. Where else could they be? The brunette looked through the window of the abandoned house they occupied that one time. We watched silently as his sky blue obs shifted to look around the dark room. "Nothing's in here."

I sighed and walked down the stairs to the bottom floor of the district. The lights were a lot more neon and brighter than in the first and second districts. A green water fountain rested in the corner of the area. Bright red flags adorned the walls along with hanging multicolored lights. I definitely liked this district the best. There was a door to the far left of the fountain. It was brown with a dull red flame on it. "Ooo what's that?" I said, walking over to it.

Goofy touched the door and it slid open. "Gawrsh, what is this place?" He asked, stepping through the doorway. It was a cave filled with nothing but water. Sounds of water rang throughout the small place. What attracted all the attention, however, was the boarded up house in the middle of the water. "How do we get over there?" Donald huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Before we knew it, Sora was hopping across the rocks to get to the other side. Why didn't we think of that?! We followed him and went inside the house through a hole in the wall. It was built out of stone and was gray inside. It was dull looking just like the cave.

"There's something about this musty place." A voice said in the far corner of the house. I turned to look at it and my eyes went wide. A very familiar red-head began walking around the room slowly with her hands behind her back. I quickly nudged Sora to look but he already had the same expression I did.

"D-dude, do you see this?" We asked each other in unison, staring at her. She giggled softly and shook her head.

"It reminds me of the secret place back home. Where we used to scribble on the walls." She said softly, walking to the window and looking out of it. She turned around and smiled gently at us, her dark blue eyes twinkling. "Remember?"

"Kairi?"

"Guys?" Goofy asked, looking at us worriedly. We snapped our heads around to look at him to see him and Donald watching us. I turned around and she was gone. It was like she wasn't even there in the first place. Sora and I stared at the empty space completely confused.

"Well, well. You've arrived sooner than I expected." A old man said, walking into the house with a suitcase in his hand. I looked over to him and raised an eyebrow. He was wearing a blue robe with a matching pointy hat. Most importantly he was holding a stick and had a beard that almost touched the floor.

"Wha... You knew we were coming?" Sora asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. The old man chuckled a bit and nodded.

"Of course." He answered.

"Are you... a Heartless?" Sora questioned, sounding confused even by his own words. I gave the old man a once over and smirked. Heartless? This guy probably wouldn't hurt a fly. "He doesn't look like one." I said, shrugging my shoulders. Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Oh, my. No. My name is Merlin. As you can see, I'm a sorcerer." He explained, looking at all of us. Well that covers why he was holding a stick. I thought he used it to hit people or something. Though that would be pretty epic. "I spend much of my time traveling. It's good to be home. Your king has requested my help."

"King Mickey?"

"Yes, indeed. Donald, Goofy. And who might you two be, children?" Merlin asked, looking at me and Sora. Did he just call us kids? _I'm fourteen! I'm almost an adult! I'm not a kid anymore... really!_ I seen Sora clench his jaw, this had obviously hit a rough spot for him too.

"I'm Sora."

"And I'm Sasuke."

"Ah. So, you have found the key." Merlin nodded, looking at the brunette teen. Donald and Goofy nodded in unison. "What did the king ask you to do?" Donald asked, crossing his arms over his chest. I was beginning to think that was a habit.

"Just a moment..." He said, walking to the middle of the room and setting his suitcase down. He opened the bag and flung around his stick while saying magic words. Soon after, books and furniture started flying out. Was this for real? A bed flew out of the bag and landed in the corner. The covers were made up and everything. By the time it was finished the house actually looked like a person lived there. "There now. Ahem. Your king asked me to train you in the art of magic. We can start anytime you like. Let me know when you're ready to begin the training. Oh, and one more thing."

There was a swirl of glitter next to the boarded up door. An old lady in a blue robe/dress with white hair and a wand stood there. Okay, I've got to get me one of these robes. "Hello there. I'm the fairy godmother. Your king asked me to help you, too. I will assist you throughout your journey."

"I do not know how much I can be of help, but I will try." Merlin smiled, just as a panel on the ceiling floated onto the floor. He motioned for us to step on it and we did; I was doing so very hesitantly. It floated back up to the ceiling and I almost fell off. Good thing for Goofy or I would have landed flat on my butt. We ended up in a room that looked a little bit bigger than the house below. "Attack the moving furniture. Donald since you are already a sorcerer you may sit on the sidelines, you too Goofy."

We watched as the three of them walked to the corner of the room and left us there. A bunch of flying tables and cabinets spawned around the room. Sora didn't hesitate to set things on fire. With every piece of furniture he burned another one spawned in its place. I used lightning and took out two tables. Might as well help him out before he makes himself exhausted.

"Boy, I'm tired. Merlin really knows how to work a person..." I huffed, walking alongside Donald. After we finished training we went back to searching for Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith. Sora had led us to the alleyway for the second time claiming that he 'Had a feeling they were over here!' for about the fourth time. There was a chance he was going a little crazy after he had disappeared into one of Merlin's books. He said something about meeting a 'Yellow bear named Winnie the Pooh' which I'm pretty sure was a lie. Nothing but peace and quiet was in the alleyway. Well that and water. We walked along the back of the hotel only to find nothing. "Well... were are they Sora?"

"You hear that?" He asked, walking over to the river of water. The water flowed through bars in the wall and that led to... I don't know. Maybe it was a sewer or something. He stood in front of the bars and tried to look past it but couldn't see anything. "Guys, help me break this down! I hear voices."

Donald and I started laughing, if you read in between the lines that was actually a really funny joke. Goofy scratched his head and looked at him skeptically. "I don't know, Sora. Do you really think they're in there?" He asked as we were staring to calm down. He nodded and so did we. "Alright, from shortest to tallest!"

Donald stepped aside so that I could go first. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the laughing duck. "Ha ha, very funny." I grumbled, stepping behind him. He charged at the bars, and then me, Sora, and Goofy followed after him. The bars broke and we tumbled on top of each other. "Can't breath... g-get off... please..."

Goofy and Sora stood up and I got off of Donald. He looked a lot like a pancake which made me laugh really hard. He jumped up and glared at me, "Hey what's the big idea!? It wasn't funny!"

"That's for calling me short!"

"But you are!"

"I'm taller than you! And no I'm not, I'm around average height for my age!"

"No, Sora's average height!"

"He's only two inches bigger than me!"

"Two inches is a lot!"

"No it's not-"

"Hey look, it's Leon!" Goofy smiled, pointing to the brunette haired man watching us with folded arms. We looked up and waved at him sheepishly as he shook his head. The first thing we do when we see him is argue about how tall I am. Yeah, we must look very mature to him right now. "So, you found the Keyhole." He said, trying to ignore what just happened.

"Yeah we did. The Keyblade locked it automatically." Sora smiled, walking over to him with us following. Aerith walked over to us and smiled gently. "Good." She said, nodding her head.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well." Leon explain, crossing his arms over his chest. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. What was he trying to say? Sora must have been lost too by the look he was giving Leon.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It was in Ansem's report. The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core. In the end, it disappears." Aerith told us, making all of us gasp dramatically. Did Destiny Islands disappear? All this was too much to take in. "That's why your key is so important, Sora. Please lock the keyholes. You're the only one who can."

"I don't know..." Sora whispered, scratching his head. This was a pretty big responsibility. _Glad it's not me..._

"Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well. Don't you want to find your friends and the king?" Leon tried, still no emotion on his face. I had to say though, he wasn't as expressionless as Cloud. I could barely get a sigh out of that guy. "Yeah... Okay." Sora agreed, nodding his head curtly. There was an earthquake as soon as he finished his sentence.

"What was that?" I asked once it was over. Leon and Aerith didn't look phased by it the slightest bit. Donald and Goofy, however, were holding onto each other and shaking in fear.

"The bell above the gizmo shop was ringing. Go check it out if you want to." Leon answered. Before he could say more we were already gone. We ran all the way back to the second district. "Uhh... any of you remember where the gizmo shop is?" I asked, looking around.

"In the third district?" Donald suggested, shrugging his shoulders. We went with that due to us not having any other ideas. This town was so confusing; I didn't get it at all. We walked through the doors of the third district and walked down the steps. There was no kind of shop in sight. "Where-"

"There you are. What's going on?" A familiar voice said behind us. My jaw dropped open and I turned my head around. Was this another trick or something? To my surprise, Riku was standing there with a Keyblade in his hands that resembled a bat wing of some sort. He had that same cocky smirk on his face like he usually does. "Riku!" Sora and I shouted in unison, running over to him. I hugged him while Sora yanked on his cheeks.

"Hey, hey, cut it out!"

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora asked as we stepped away from him. He looked completely shell shocked. I slowly nodded my head in agreement. Please tell me he's really here. I don't think I could handle another hallucination.

"I hope not. Took forever to find you two." He smirked, shaking his head a bit and flipping his hair. We just stood there with wide eyes and open mouths. "You know, I'd appreciate it if you guys stop staring at me like that."

"Wait, where's Kairi?" I asked, snapping out of my shock. He looked at me with those intense turquoise eyes of his before raising an eyebrow. "Isn't she with you?" He replied, his smirk fading. I lowered my head and Sora shook his.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off of the island, too. We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now." He said, turning around and looking at the sky. A heartless spawned behind him and my eyes grew wide. Sora instantly took care of it though. "We'll find her. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this-"

Riku turned around to see Sora defeating one of the smaller Heartless. He had a surprised look on his face. Most importantly, he was staring at his key. "Leave it to who?" Sora asked, smirking at him. I rolled my eyes and sighed. _Oh no, it's a Battle of the Cockiest People of All Time..._

"Sora, what did you-"

"I've been looking for you and Kairi, too, with their help." Sora explained, nodding his head towards Goofy, Donald, and I. We nodded in unison as Riku watched Goofy and Donald closely. "Who are they?" He asked.

"Ahem. My name is-" Donald started by was cut off by Sora. He glared at the brunette as he began to to talk. "We've visited so many places and worlds, looking for you." He said, smiling a bit and ignoring the extremely peeved Donald.

"Really? Well what do you know... I never would have guessed."

"Oh, and guess what? Sora's the Keyblade master." Goofy added, putting his hands on Sora's shoulders and looking at Riku. I scoffed and shook my head before crossing my arms over my chest. Donald must have been thinking the same as me because he had a slight scowl on his face. "Who would have thought it?" We sighed in unison, looking towards the brunette.

"What's that mean?!" Sora huffed, glaring at us.

"So, this is called a Keyblade?" Riku asked, holding Sora's key in his hands. He looked at him before looking at his hands. It was gone. How did Riku end up taking it so fast? "Huh? Hey, give it back." Sora said, running over to him. Riku moved out of the way, hoever, and he tumbled over and fell on his face. I tried my best to hold in my laughter. Hey, do you know how many times he's laughed at me because I fell on my face? I say it's only fair that I laugh too.

"Catch..." Riku smirked, tossing the key into the air. Sora jumped to his feet and clumsily caught it in his hands, almost dropping it a few times.

"Okay, so, you're coming with us, right?" Sora asked, not even thinking to ask Donald nor Goofy. Behind him, the duck was frowning at his every word. "We've got this awesome rocket. Wait 'till you see it!"

"No, he can't come!" Donald snapped, glaring up at him. Sora glared back and bent down so that they were at eye level.

"What?!"

"Forget it!"

"Oh, come on! He's my friend!"

"I don't care! You're lucky we let HER on!"

"But-"

"Huh? He's gone." Goofy said, stopping their arguement. We all looked up to see if he was telling the truth. Just like he said, the silver haired teen was missing. It was like he wasn't there from the very beginning. Sora walked forward and looked arounf the area.

"Riku?" He shouted in hopes of him coming back. When he didn't he turned around and glared really hard at Donald. "Nice going... Oh, well. At least he's okay. And who knows. Maybe we'll run into Kairi, too."

Somehow I doubted that would happen.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter ten. Did you love it? Hate it? Have any comments or ideas? Review!**


	11. The Bell

**Disclaimer: I do not take ownership of Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Seriously, don't sue me...**

* * *

"You guys ever hear of Maleficent?" Cid asked us. We were in the abandoned house which turned out to be his house. After he cleaned the place up a bit it didn't look so old and dusty anymore. Leon was leaning against the wall by Sora and Yuffie was poking my shoulder. Aerith was standing still along with Donald and Goofy. "I hear she's in town."

"Who is she?" Sora asked, turning his head to face the older blonde male.

"A witch, man, she's a witch!" Cid replied, a horrified expression on his face. Leon rolled his eyes a bit and joined the conversation. "She's the reason this town is full of Heartless. Don't take her lightly." He warned, explaining it better than Cid did.

"She's been using the Heartless for years." Aerith added, making us look over at her. I raised an eyebrow; so this had been going on for YEARS now? "We lost our world thanks to her. One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our world. That was nine years ago."

"I got out of that mess and came here with these guys." Cid sighed, adjusting the toothpick hanging out of his mouth. "That's awful!" Donald said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem. He dedicated his life to studying the Heartless." Leon informed us, closing his eyes. He seemed a bit uninterested in the conversation but interested at the same time. Was he always this confusing? "His report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless."

"Where's this report?" I asked, trying my best to ignore Yuffie. She had gotten a stick out of nowhere and began poking me with that instead of her finger. Leon sighed and shrugged is shoulders. "We don't know. It got scattered when our world was destroyed." He replied.

"I'm sure Maleficent's got most of the pages." Cid said but was cut off by a sharp hiss. Yuffie had poked me where Clayton shot me. It hurt like hell!

"Yuffie, will you stop poking me, already?" I growled, glaring at the raven haired ninja. She smirked and shook her head. She poked the SAME area again and smiled. "Hey, why are you wearing gauze right there? That's a weird fashion statment..." She chuckled.

"She was shot." Sora started, watching as I jumped up and grabbed the stick from her. The wound had started bleeding again thanks to her! She slowly backed away as I gave her the most murderous look I could manage. "Don't you even think about it, Sasuke!"

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

"You see? It's just as I told you." Maleficent smirked, looking into the window of the house. Riku was standing next to her while he looked in as well. Inside, Sasuke was chasing a short-haired girl with a stick while Sora was chasing after her. Everyone else was attempting to move out of the way so that they wouldn't get hit. Aerith was trying to get them to stop, Cid was laughing, Leon looked annoyed, Donald was yelling at them, and Goofy looked worried. "While you toiled away trying to find your dear friends, they simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, now they value them far more than they do you."

"Ow, Sasuke don't hit me! That hurts!" Yuffie shouted, jumping over the giant table that sat in the middle of the room; her voice muffled from being inside the house and they were outside. Sasuke swung the stick but Sora snatched it out of her hands. She instantly tackled him while Yuffie tried to pry her off. "You're going to kill him! Go back to hitting me!"

"You're better off without those wretched children. Now, think no more of them and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for..." Maleficent offered, looking down at Riku. He seemed to be deep in thought already.

* * *

"I've been thinking about the bell in the second district." Aerith said, tapping her chin with her index finger. They had gotten Yuffie, Sora, and I away from each other and made us sit in different corners of the room. That was before Leon broke the stick into three pieces and hid them somewhere.

"The one that rang a bit ago?" Sora asked, looking at her. Yuffie attempted to leave the corner but Cid told her to sit back down. "The one above the gizmo shop. There's a legend about it, you know. But it's all boarded up. Nobody can get in there. Hey, you guys should go check it out! Ring it three times to see if anything happens!" Yuffie smiled, squirming around.

Sora and I stood up and walked to the door. Since we were able to get up, Yuffie tried to too but was told to sit. _That's what she gets, she started it!_ Donald and Goofy followed after us as we walked out of the house and to the second district. Being the awesome people we were, we walked all the way through the second district and to our destination. Turns out there was a sign in front of it that said 'Gizmo Shop' and we were looking around earlier like a bunch of idiots. I'm used to it though. These different worlds never cease to make me feel stupid.

We walked to the balcony of the shop to see how we get to the bell. "Was that ladder always there?" Goofy asked, gripping onto the ladder on the side of the wall. He was right, that wasn't there before. I watched as he climbed up without a problem and wave us up. "Yes, but it was broken before. Remember?" Donald answered, climbing up too.

I ended up going last because Sora beat me to it. Just like Yuffie said, the bell was boarded up to no one could enter. The three males exchanged a glance before looking at me. "No, no, no. No way! You guys knocked all the air out of me last time!" I huffed, making an 'X' with my arms.

"Come on, it's the only way we'll get in." Sora pouted, pointing to the many wooden planks. I shook my head furiously. There was no way these guys were gonna- "Now!"

The three of them charged at me and pushed me into the boards. They instantly broke and I'm pretty sure my bones did too. Goofy, Sora, and Donald were on top of me this time instead of just two of them. "I see stars..." I groaned, trying to stop my head from spinning as they got off of me.

"Gawrsh, sorry about that, Sasuke." Goofy apologized while he helped me up. I looked to see if the other two were going to say sorry too but, alas, they were busy ringing the bell. Well it's nice to see ONE person cares about me. The loud ringing of the oversized bell rang throughout the second district. "You see that?" He asked, pointing to the fountain below.

When the bell rang the mural on the fountain wall changed. It used to be cherry blossoms now it's a humming bird. "I wanna do it!" Sora said, pulling on the string again. The wall turned one more time, this time the mural being flowers. "No, you do it like this!" Donald instructed, yanking the string with all of his strength.

"Guys, look!" I shouted, looking at the foutain. The wall turned to show a bunch of butterflies as water shot out of it and into the fountain. The mural then shifted to a blinding blue light before revealing a keyhole like the one in Deep Jungle and in Wonderland. "This time your arguing actually helped us."

"It was my idea." Donald claimed, jumping onto the balcony and onto the ground. We followed after him while he rushed to the Keyhole. Sora narrowed his eyes at the white duck. "It was not! It was mine-" He started.

"Just hurry up and do the lock thingy before something..." I interupted, though before I could finish my sentence a big purple suit of armor dropped out of the sky. It had long claws and big feet; none of its limbs were connected to its torso. We slowly backed away so that we wouldn't get hit. "... bad... happens..."

"This guy again?" Sora groaned, summoning the Kingdom Key. _They fought him before?_ Sora jumped into the air and began swinging at its head. Just four hits and it came crashing down into a pile of metal. "Oh. That was easier than I thought."

The pieces of armor started shaking before it reassembled itself. This time, though, the hands were used as the feet and the feet were used as hands. The torso flipped upside down and the head took its place on top. It could fly now. No, I'm not lying. The suit of amor was literally FLYING.

Sora went for the hand while I went for the foot. Donald and Goofy were just attacking the Heartless everywhere. The foot tried to kick me away but I flipped out of the way. That wasn't such a good idea because Yuffie opened my wound again and it hurt, but oh well. You live and you learn, right? Sora managed to destroy the hand and Donald and Goofy got rid of the other foot. I took care of the last foot so that just left the right hand, the torso, and the head. I used lightning at the same time Donald shot a ball of fire at the hand, causing it to disappear. Sora, being the brave one like usual, jumped in the air and slammed his keybade onto the Heartless's head. It started shaking again before it faded away, leaving a heart in its place.

I nodded my head towards the fountain and Sora walked over to it. He pointed his key at it and the beam of light shot out of it and into the keyhole. There was a clearly audible locking sound from the wall. "Well that should do it." Sora smiled, crossing his arms behind his head. "Looks like it's on to the next world."

"Wait!" A voice shouted from behind us. We quickly turned around to see Yuffie sprinting over to us full speed. She came to a stop in front of me and bent over to catch her breath. "Aerith told me... to give this... to you for... your... gunshot. She also... told me to tell you... sorry. Are we... cool?"

She handed me a black cloth and pointed towards the white one on my arm. It had already started to turn red from the blood. I untied it and replaced it with the new one, ignoring the cringing Sora who was trying his best to not catch a glimpse of my wound. "Thanks, Yuffie. Yeah we're alright." I smiled, giving her a thumbs up.

She smiled back and winked, giving me a thumbs up too. "I can't say the same about Sora. He looks a little sick." She said, pointing to the brunette behind me. I turned around and he was covering his eyes and sprawled on the floor. His tanned skin seemed a bit green. "There was... so much blood..." He groaned, puffing out his cheeks. We all laughed at his misery. Maybe it would be a good idea to help him... nah, we could do that later.

* * *

**So there's the end of Traverse Town for a while. I don't know why but my older brother claims that Riku reminds him of Kadaj from Final Fantasy. I can see the resemblance a little bit but it's not enough to where I would point it out. What do you guys think? Well anyways, did you love this chapter? Hate it? Have any comments or ideas? Review!**


	12. Agrabah

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts. I legally belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Seriously, don't sue me...**

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

"And the Keyhole?"

"The Heartless are searching for it now. I'm certain we'll find it soon enough." Jafar chuckled, walking along the streets of Agrabah. Maleficent was walking next to him as she made sure everything was going according to plan. "So that just leaves..."

A red bird flew in circles above them before landing on his shoulder. Somehow, it looked shocked and tired at the same time, which is weird because... you know... it was a bird. "Jafar! I've looked everywhere for Jasmine. She's disappeared like magic!"

"Hmph. The girl is more trouble than she's worth." Jafar huffed, narrowing his eyes at nothing in particular.

"You said you had everything under control." Maleficent sighed. The grip on her staff tightened slightly.

"Agrabah is full of holes for rats t hide in. But why worry about Princess Jasmine? With her or without her, surely this world will be ours when we find the Keyhole."

"We need all seven princesses of heart to open the final door. Any fewer is useless."

"Well if the princess is that important, we'll find her. Find Jasmine and bring her to me at once." Jafar sighed, looking at the red bird over his shoulder. Four Heatless spawned behind him and they ran in the other direction with the bird following after them. "Don't keep yourself in the darkness for too long. The Heartless consume the careless." Maleficent warned as Jafar began walking ahead. He stopped just to laugh at her words.

"Your concern is touching but not necessary." He laughed, continuing down the path. Maleficent rolled her eyes and walked along with him. Little did they know, Jasmine was hiding behind the wall the entire time...

* * *

I swung my keyblade at the Arabian dressed Heartless. They had swords that formed a curve at the end and it turns out that it actually hurts if you get hit by them. Not even a second after we landed in Agrabah they began swarming around us. Unlike most of the other ones, they were the same size as Sora. This meant that they were taller than me. I don't know if you've noticed or not, but I don't like things being bigger than me. After we defeated them all there was nothing left but a bunch of footprints in the sand. "I hope I don't get sand in my hair..." I sighed, shaking out my bluish black locks.

"Oh no, Sasuke's hair! Everybody drop what you're doing and help Sasuke's precious hair!" Donald gasped, putting a hand over his mouth and going wide-eyed. Sora burst out laughing and I glared at the both of them. Why did they always have to pick on me? When Donald seen my face he laughed even louder. "Hahaha! Seriously, we should find the Keyhole... there's a lot of Heartless here."

We all nodded and Donald started walking to the left while Sora headed to the right. Goofy and I just stood there confused; which way were we supposed to go? Sora turned around and motioned for us to follow him. "Come on, guys! This way!" He smiled, pointing to the direction he was walking in.

"No this way!" Donald called, making our heads snap over towards him.

_Which way do we go? Sora's usually right about these things... but Donald wouldn't lead us anywhere that wasn't important. This is a hard decision._ I glanced up at Goofy and he shrugged his shoulders. "How about rock paper scissors?" I suggested, looking at the three males.

Sora and Donald nodded before pounding their fists in their hands. One... two... three... Donald did rock just as Sora did paper. Said duck got angry and threw a temper tantrum. This consisted of knocking over clay pots, kicking sand, punching walls, and a lot of screaming. I couldn't help but laugh though, he looked like an upset toddler. "Looks like I won." Sora smirked, turning around to continue walking the way he was previously going.

Donald let out a low growl before stomping over to him. _Well someone doesn't like losing_, I thought as Goofy and I followed after them. Sora had brought us to a rather large alley with a stack of boxes in the far corner. It was a dead end and the only way to get out was the way we just came in. Donald slowly looked up at him with a murderous face; he had led us nowhere.

"Who's there? Hello?" A voice asked from behind the boxes. I jumped a bit and hid behind Sora. If it's a ghost we are going to have a problem! A girl with long black hair and a teal outfit stepped out from behind the boxes. Oh, so it wasn't a ghost. Sora looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I just shook my head. "I'm Jasmine. My father is the sultan of Agrabah."

"My name is Donald."

"I'm Sora."

"Name's Sasuke."

"Hiya Jasmine, I'm Goofy! Uh... so that makes you a princess." Goofy said, but it sounded more like a question. My eyes grew wide. Is she really like a real life princess?! I didn't think they actually existed! Jasmine nodded before looking at the sand below her feet.

"But my father has been deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city." She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. We exchanged glances before looking at her confused. Who was she talking about. I've never heard of this guy in my entire life... I'm pretty sure. Yeah I'm one hundred percent sure. "You haven't heard of him? He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. He's desperately looking for something- something he calls the 'Keyhole'. Jafar caught me trying to escape, but he helped me."

"Who helped you? Jafar?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Jasmine chuckled a bit before shaking her head. She had to have the longest hair I've ever seen.

"We were hiding nearby, but he left a while ago to take care of something... Oh I hope Aladdin's alright-"

"Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat?" A voice asked from above. We looked up to see a man standing on top of the building. He had a long burgundy cap, a golden staff that looked like a snake, and a thin twisty beard. Jasmine grew stiff at the sight of him; whoever he was he wasn't good news. "Jasmine, allow me to find you a more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won't do you see."

_Woah woah woah, hold up... did he just call me a _**Rat**_?_

"Jasmine, run!" Sora said, not even bothering to break eye contact with the man. She didn't say another word before running out of the alley. Sora summoned his Keyblade while Donald and Goofy got out their weapons. I, however, was still trying to get passed the fact that he just called me a rat.

"Ah, the boy who holds the key." The man smirked, snapping his fingers. The Arabian styled Heartless appeared behind him before jumped down to the ground in front of us. Jafar turned around and started walking away, leaving us to fight them.

"Come back here and fight like a man!" I yelled, trying to climb up the brick wall like the idiot I was. One of the Heartless swung their sword at me. Luckily I dropped to the ground right before it had a chance to slice me in half. I kicked it and it flew into Goofy. Being the knight he was, it smashed it with his giant shield. _Once again, I've got to get me one of those._

After ten minutes of nonstop fighting the Heartless stopped spawning. I was huffing and puffing but Sora seemed to have an endless supply of energy. He climbed up onto the boxes Jasmine was hiding behind earlier and pushed himself on top of the building. Why didn't I think of that? I watched as he disappeared through a door and climbed up a tall ladder. He wasn't going to leave us, was he? The three of us rushed after him before he got too far away for us to see him.

We ended up in an abandoned building with a big hole in the wall. There were rugs and blankets everywhere as if someone had been here in the past twelve hours. That was impossible though because this building was run down. Goofy approached a deep purple rug that had a ton of pretty patterns on it. "Hey, look at this." He said, unrolling it and holding it up for us to see.

The rug pulled itself out of Goofy's grasp and started flying around the room. Literally, it was flying around. What is up the inanimate objects suddenly becoming animate nowadays? The rug flew out of the hole in the wall, leaving us to gap at it while we processed what just happened. "The carpet flew off towards the desert. Let's follow it!" Donald shouted, pointing out of the hole.

Sora tapped on a treasure chest with his Keyblade and the Dalmatians popped out. I didn't even bother trying to sneak one with me because Donald was watching me. Once the pups left through their portal, the guys started for the ladder. Something told me that we shouldn't go but oh well, might as well. We left the run down building and back into the streets of Agrabah. "Wait! There's a shortcut..." Sora smirked, stepping away from the ladder. We looked at him skeptically as he walked past us. What was he up to now?

I opened my mouth to say something but he jumped out of the hole in the wall. Is he crazy, we're on the third floor! We ran over to the hole to see him land on the ground and do a roll so that he wouldn't get hurt. He stood up and flashed us his famous grin along with a thumbs up. He seemed perfectly fine.

"Are you crazy?!" Donald and I yelled in unison only to see something rush past us. Goofy jumped out but didn't land like Sora did. Instead he landed straight on his butt. He stood up and gave us a thumbs up letting us know that he was okay. "Okay Sasuke, you go next." Donald said, stepping aside so I could jump.

"No, ladies first." I smiled innocently, moving out of the way so that he could go. He glared at me and clenched his fists.

"I'm not a girl!"

"Who's to say that you aren't!?"

"I am!"

"Hurry up you two! You're wasting time!" Sora shouted from below. We directed our glares from each other to him and he backed away slowly. I sighed and walked back; if I was going to jump I might as well get a head start. I ran to the hole and jumped out. If I die here at least I went out like a daredevil. Before I could kiss my life goodbye I crashed onto the sand. I looked up to see Sora with a scared expression. I almost landed right on top of him. I heard Donald screaming before the duck landed next to me with a loud 'Thud'. "That wasn't as bad as I though it would be." I said, standing up and dusting myself off.

Without another word, we walked to the desert. I have to say Sora's shortcut did cut the trip in half. The desert was nothing but giant golden sand dunes everywhere. _Please don't make us have to walk through this_, I thought as something flew around in the sky. The rug from before stood in front of us. It can't talk; it could fly so it might as well be able to.

"I think it wants us to get on." Goofy said, tapping his chin with his index finger. It was offering us a ride through the desert? Before anyone could say anything I climbed onto it. There was no way I was going to walk over a million miles. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating a little bit. The three of them chuckled and climbed on as well.

The rug took us to a place in the desert that had no sun. It was night time in these parts. The area was surrounded by rocks. Most importantly, there was a boy sinking into a pit of quicksand. Yeah everything's just about normal here. I rushed to help him but Heartless spawned everywhere. The guy had about a good three minutes left before the quicksand swallowed him up and it didn't help that he was flailing his arms around. Sora, Goofy, and Donald took out the Heartless while I went to help the boy out.

It was hard due to him panicking but I finally did it. He grabbed by hand and I pulled as hard as I could. He's lighter than he looks. The boy pulled out a dull gold lamp out of his pocket and started rubbing it. Geez, the things crack does to people. "Genie, get rid of these guys!" He shouted, making me completely confused.

Blue and pink smoke came out of the lamp as a blue man with a small beard arose from it. He stretched and yawned before winding up his arm as if he was about to throw a baseball. "Wish number one, coming right up!" He yelled, snapping his fingers rather dramatically. Just like that, the endless amount of Heartless were gone. I just stared up at him with wide eyes. Basically... what I thought was reality was a lie...

* * *

"I see... Thanks, Sora..." Aladdin chuckled, patting the brunette on the back. We had explained to him why we were following the rug and how we found him. He was lucky though, if we hadn't been there he would have been done for. The four of us stood in front of him right outside of Agrabah. After blue guy had defeated the Heartless we got out of there as soon as possible. "Aladdin, what're you doing out here?" Sora asked, folding his arms behind his head.

"Same old stuff. Hunting legendary treasure. Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders." He told us. He motioned to the rug who was standing there watching our conversation. "I found that magic carpet and this lamp." He said as he pulled out the golden lamp from earlier. "Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp can summon the-"

"Please, kid, leave the intros to a professional. The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP!" The blue guy shouted as he appeared out of the lamp. He held the gold object up for us to see while he did a bunch of dramatic motions with his arms. "Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted. Today's winner is... Aladdin! Congratulations!"

"Any wish?" Donald asked, tilting his head to the side a bit. The genie shoved his index finger in his face, making him jump back in fright.

"Patience, my fine feathered friend! Any THREE wishes!" He replied, spitting himself into three people. Each of him held up three fingers to make sure we heard him. It was kinda impossible for us not to because he had a very loud voice. "A one wish, a two wish, a three wish. Then I make like a banana and split! Our lucky winner made his first wish! And let me tell you, what a doozy that wish was- so he was two left! So, master, what'll you have for wish number two?"

"Hmm, how about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?" Aladdin smirked.

"Woah! Money! Royalty! Fame! Why didn't I think of that? Okay, you asked for it! A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold! Just say the word and I'll deliver it in thirty minutes or less, or your meal's free. Hey, I'll even throw in a cappuccino!"

"No thanks. I think I'll put you on hold for a while."

"Uhh, why a prince?" Goofy asked, scratching his head. I was too busy being caught up in Genie's silly antics that I missed what Aladdin had wished for. I had to admit the guy was funny.

"You see, there's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine." He started. Oh... so he likes Jasmine. That explains a lot. That still didn't mean he had to become a prince though. I could tell Jasmine has a big heart and she wouldn't care about those types of things. "But she's a princess, and I'm... aw, she could never fall for a guy like me."

"Oh, that's right! She's in trouble, Aladdin!" Sora said, urgency filling his tone. I face palmed; how could I forget that? Aladdin's eyes went wide as he turned around to look at Agrabah. "What? Well, c'mon, let's get going!" He shouted, running into the sandy city.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been kinda busy. I was supposed to upload this chapter two hours ago but I was watching TV... and one thing lead to another... yeah I fell asleep. But the good news is that I'm going to try to do at least two more chapters today to make up for my absence. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed for this story. You guys make me smile every time that you do! Anyways, did you love this chapter? Hate it? Have any comments or ideas? Review!**


End file.
